


Vanishing into the Darkness

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Dark Emma, Dark Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, Dark Swan, Dark Swan Queen, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Romance, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Princess Regina, Red Queen Friendship, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan Friendship, Red Riding Hood | Ruby Ships Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen AU, Swan Queen Enchanted Forest, The Enchanted Forest, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen Enchanted Forest AU - Willing to do whatever is necessary to get everything she deserves, a young Cora strikes a deal with the most powerful being in all the realms, the Dark Swan.  The deal was a simple one really, magic lessons and power in exchange for her first born child. After everything falls into place and Cora secures her rightful place as Queen, she gives birth to a princess. Three days after the birth of the baby, the Dark One returns and collects her payment. This should had not come as a surprise but Cora had done something that she had deemed impossible, she came to love her daughter.  With her daughter in the care of the Dark One and unsure of her fate, the heartbroken queen vows revenge. The child grows in the care of the Dark One. Will the princess ever learn who she is? What is a Princess to do, stuck between two powerful sorceress?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Rumple was never the Dark One. Emma has been the dark one for three hundred years. Even though Regina is a baby in the beginning of this story, this is a Swan Queen love story. There's a character death but I promise that it is not Regina or Emma.

Vanishing into the Darkness

Chapter One

_"Alright." The Dark One said in an amused tone. "I'll teach you magic but as the Dark One, I can't just give you free lessons."_

_Cora frowned. "Okay what do you want in return?" She asked stepping closer and placing a hand on the Dark One's chest. "I'm willing to do anything..."_

_The Dark One brushed the woman's hand off. "Please. I'm not that desperate but I do require payment." She said ignoring the other woman's look of offense "Here's the deal: I want your first born child."_

_"I'm sorry, what?" The other woman looked appalled._

_"How badly do you wish to learn magic, become queen and rule the realms?"_

_The woman thought it over then she appeared to have come to a conclusion. "More than anything."_

_"More than becoming a mother?" Clearly she wouldn't... She thought as the woman appeared to be thinking it over. Nothing is more important than being a Mo-_

_"Yes."_

_Well then.._

_The Dark One chuckled. "There. So do we have a deal?" She held up her hand, a contract appeared in it._

_Cora hesitated for a moment but her need for power over ruled her better judgement. She took the feathered quill from the woman's hand and scribbled her name on to the contract._

_The Dark One chuckled. "Nice."_

_Cora looked up at her new magic teacher. She looked so young, no older than her early thirties, late twenties but she was about three hundred years old. She had centuries of knowledge and she was the most powerful Dark One to ever live. Cora knew she had made the right decision._

* * *

Cora's magic lessons went on for a few years before and after she managed to use her power to snag a prince. By the completion of her lessons, she had managed to secretly and efficiently kill the king then she and her new husband rose to power as king and queen. It was everything she had ever wanted. Power, riches, influence.

She was no longer plagued with the life of a miller's daughter. She traded in her rags for grand gowns and a crown. For once in Queen Cora's life, she hadn't a care in the world.

She had everything she had ever wanted.

Then she and her husband were later blessed with a baby. A beautiful little princess.

An heir to the throne.

It was a glorious moment. Her daughter was precious, barely cried and had perfect chocolate brown eyes. She looked more like a doll than a living thing. She was one hundred princess. She looked the part and even as an infant she gave off that vibe. Cora loved her as best as... well... she could. She never let the little girl out of her sight, always having her near her or in her arms in case she was having an unpleasant day, she could gaze upon her child innocent face and let her lift her spirits. The little princess was everything to her but their happiness was not meant to be.

The princess's very public christening was a magnificent occasion. Kings and Queens came from every kingdom to gaze upon the baby. The baby received countless gifts and blessings. This pleased Cora greatly. Her daughter had already made her proud by capturing the hearts of all her people, other monarchs and noblemen.

She would be a great queen someday.

She gazed lovingly at her daughter that had already become the talk of the realm and felt a sense of pride as she sat in the rocking chair, in the quiet nursery, rocking the two of them after the Princess' meal. Those big brown eyes watched her with the same love in them that Cora felt for her child. They twinkled prettily beneath those long dark eyelashes. She traced a finger down the newborn's caramel cheek then tapped her cute little nose. Her daughter was truly a vision. When she came of age Cora knew that there would be princes and even kings lining up for her hand. Cora of course would pick the best and most influential. Only the best for her little girl.

Her daughter's beauty was going to be her greatest weapon.

A sudden feeling of impending doom washed over her. She remembered the deal she made and she knew that it was only a matter of time. The princess wouldn't get to do much of anything because at only three days old, her daughter was already leaving her. Even Cora couldn't fight off the Dark One. It was futile. All that she could do was cherish the last moments she was going to share with her child.

Judging by the sound of the commotion on the other side of the door, the time had come. Time for her to say goodbye to her only child.

Cora had never regretted a decision she's made more than this one. She thought she was going to be incapable of loving her child but she surprised herself. From the moment she felt her princess kick for the first time, the child had stolen her heart and now she was about to lose her. She would never love anyone more than she loved this little girl.

She heard the guards shouting orders at each other and their cries of pain and the clanking of their armor in their final attempts at protecting their Princess. Once she heard the last soldier fall, she held her baby closer to her chest and rocked her, hushing her frightened whimpers. So much noise was new to the baby. She could also sense Cora's nervousness.

Cora looked down at the baby, she was primping and her eyes were wide. She wanted to comfort her one last time. She knew that was the last time that she would ever comfort her, feel her in her arms and look at her beautiful face. They would never see one another again and she would never know whatever became of her princess. She'll become a distant memory. A small moment in time when Cora was actually happy.

The tall pale pink doors to the nursery burst open and the baby started wailing at the loud sound in her tiny ears. Cora looked up from the crying child and her heart sank when she saw the Dark One standing in the door way in an all black leather outfit and a taunting smirk. Cora stood from the chair and held her child close in a final attempt to protect her.

"Look who's glowing." The woman with the white hair said dryly. "Motherhood looks good on you, your majesty. I'm sorry to have to cut it short."

"Then don't." Cora pleaded. "Let's make a new deal."

The Dark One laughed. "You have nothing else I want. Now hand it over."

"Please, Dark One." Cora pleaded again. She hated how weak she sounded but she couldn't just let her child go. She had to fight for her. Keep her safe. "Just... don't do this."

"You can have more children." The Dark One shrugged simply. As if it were nothing and the baby was simply a puppy.

"But I want her." Cora said softly. She wasn't lying. There's nothing more that she wanted in this world than her daughter. To watch her grow, to teach her, to hold her.

The Dark One scrunched her nose, completely unmoved by the queen's pleading. "It's a girl?" She waved her hand and before Cora could react, the baby was engulfed in a cloud of white smoke and disappeared from her arms. She felt the loss instantly and wanted to cry out. She watched hopelessly as the infant reappeared in the Dark One's arms. "I didn't really want a girl." The Dark One muttered as she looked down at the little bundle wrapped in the pink and white blanket. She moved the blanket aside and looked into the baby's face. Her little cheeks were tear streaked and she was primping as she whimpered. "She's cute though."

"So let's alter the deal. My son. You can have him." Cora tried desperately. She no longer cared. She would have traded her soul. She just didn't want the Dark One to take the only thing she had ever loved.

"You're willing to trade one child for another?" The Dark One asked with raised brows. She chuckled. "This child is probably better off with me anyway. Besides I like her. She looks like a doll. What's her name?"

"Princess Regina." Cora replied with a scowl.

The Dark One scrunched her nose. "Regina?" She repeated the name. She looked down at the baby and wiped her tears with the blanket. "I don't like it but it'll do. I have to call her something."

Cora sighed in defeat. "What are you going to do with her?" She knew that the Dark One was too cruel to have sympathy. She had to come to terms that she lost her only child. She at least wanted to know what would happen to her so that she could mourn properly.

"That's no longer your concern since she's no longer yours." The Dark One said darkly. "Just know that whatever her fate is, she's better off than being with you."

Then just like that the Dark one and the baby vanished from the nursery in a cloud of gray smoke, leaving Cora alone to fall to her knees and cry true tears for the first time in a very long time.

Losing what could have been the best thing that has ever happened to her was a pain that was too much to bear. She could still feel the weight or her infant in her arms, smell her. Now she was gone. Never to return to her.

She never thought it would hurt that badly. She made a true mistake now she lost her happy ending.

She had no idea how she was ever going to get over it. She lost everything in a blink of an eye.

* * *

The Dark One arrived in her grand castle, right outside of the kitchens with the baby securely in her arms. It had been so long since she's held a baby, smelled one, heard one. It brought all types of memories back, both comforting and painful. Although this was just payment for a deal. She didn't exactly want a baby. The Dark One doesn't have time to raise a child, not that she'd even want to. Even though she was feared across the realms and was known for being cold and cruel, she still had eyes and this baby was pretty cute. She chuckled at how the baby looked like a sugarplum fairy with that pink knitted cap and her chubby cheeks. She reached up, stroking the babies forehead then slid her hand up and slid the cap off. She smiled at the curly dark locks that were hidden beneath. She had never seen that much hair on an infant in her life.

Then again she had never seen a baby so gorgeous in her entire life. The queen had to use some kind of magic because there was no way this child was real. Those big chocolate brown eyes that gazed up into hers were mesmerizing. She felt her heart stop when a tiny hand reached up and touched her face. Her eyes instantly slipped closed when the hand touched her skin. The new skin, warm, soft baby fingers made her feel things. Things she hadn't felt in centuries. Her heart felt... well she remembered that she actually had one. When her eyes opened, she saw the small smile on the baby's face. It was as if she knew she had gotten the better part of the deal when the Dark One took her. She knew she would give her her best chance.

"You are really something." The Dark One muttered to the baby as those tiny fingers touched her lips. She unconsciously kissed those tiny fingers. "You're amazing. That woman would have stripped that from you. She would have erased who you are to make you who she wanted you to be." She whispered. "I would never do that. I promise to protect you and make you happy."

The baby removed her hand from the Dark One's face and popped her thumb into her mouth. The Dark One felt her darkened heart melting and that's when she decided she couldn't be around this baby. She couldn't love her. Dark Ones don't love. It never ends well. It weakens you and that's how you end up dead.

She would keep her promise though. This child would want for nothing. She would have the best care. She would be loved and safe. Every child deserves that.

"Granny!" The Dark One called through the archway to the grand kitchen. Honestly that place was the brightest room in the palace. The rest of the place was dark and dreary but Granny needed her light. She pressed that multiple times. Pots and pans could be heard clanking and the occasional cabinet or drawer being slammed shut. The baby fussed a little at the sudden noise. The Dark One began rocking her to calm her and she settled down a little.

Eventually, an older woman stepped out through the archway followed by a little girl, no older than five. The Dark One had hired the woman to work in her kitchen a few years ago when the woman's orphan grandchild was just a baby. Not trusting many people and seeing the way this woman raised her granddaughter, she discussed the new arrival of the baby (not with much detail of course) with her and the woman was more than happy to care for it. So instead of the kitchen, Granny would care for the young princess full time. She respected the woman and her granddaughter was a nice child and stayed out of the way. Most importantly neither of them feared her. Granny was the closest she had to a friend. She trusted her with everything. "She's here." She held up the baby slightly.

Granny chuckled. "Oh would you look at that face!" She quickly scooped the baby up out of the Dark One's arms. She leaned down and showed the baby to her granddaughter. "Isn't she cute, Ruby?"

"She looks like a dollie." The little girl giggled, the baby reached for Ruby and the girl's smile grew. The Dark One smiled at the interaction between the castle's youngest residents but quickly fixed her face back to one of indifference.

"She does. She's so precious." Granny chuckled and hugged the baby to her chest.

"I have no idea when she ate last or has been changed." The Dark One said. Granny and Ruby nodded.

"We'll figure it out." Granny reassured. "She's in good hands."

"Thank you." The Dark One said, glancing at the baby. Those warm eyes were now fixated on Granny, watching the woman with so much curiosity. The Dark One ended up smiling at that to. The baby was precious.

Ruby tilted her head and looked up at the Dark One. "What's her name?"

"Granny and Ruby, meet Regina." She received matching confused expressions. "She came with the name. I have better things to do than rename a baby." She huffed. Ruby giggled.

"I like it." Granny said thoughtfully. "It suits her."

"I'm going to call her Gina or Gigi." Ruby giggled. Granny smiled at her granddaughter.

The Dark One nodded trying to regain her scary demeanor. She did have a reputation to uphold after all. "Well, the three of you should get to it. I have calls to make."

Grandmother and granddaughter nodded. The Dark One stroked the baby's hair one last time and let her knuckles stroke the baby's cheek, she received a small smile from the little brunette. She smiled back. "Good evening, Regina. Be good." She said to the baby quietly with a smile then she straightened up and fixed her jacket. She then turned on her heels and walked down the dark, stone hall.

The other three watched her go for a while. Granny then looked down at the baby that was chewing her little fingers. She was obviously hungry. She chuckled and nodded towards ruby then the three of them headed back towards the kitchen.

* * *

The first night was the toughest. That was something she knew well but that seemed like such a very long time ago. Which it had been, centuries actually but she still remembered it so well. That didn't change the fact that it still put her on high alert and played on her emotions.

The sound of the tiny wails ripped through the halls of the castle. She had forgotten how loud and unforgiving an angry infant could be. Regina's angry cries cut through the night and she didn't appear to be stopping any time soon. She sounded very angry. Probably missing her terrible mother.

With a heavy sigh, the Dark One stood from the black chaise in her bed chambers. She tossed the book she had been trying ro read back onto it. With a flourish of her hands, she poofed from her chambers. She reappeared in the baby's nursery.

The room itself was decorated in white and a soft baby pink. The Dark One had done so with her magic. It came in handy for situations like this. The room was brightly lit. It may be lighter than the kitchen. Baby's need light.

A large white crib sat in the center of the room. It was plush and full of stuffed animals and a lovely pink quilt was inside. There were white sheer drapes that hung from the top. They were currently pulled open.

A very adequate living environment for a baby girl. But young Regina obviously did not appear to agree as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She found Granny over by the large window, pacing slowly, with the baby rested against her shoulder, humming to her as she bounced her gently. The baby continued to cry and hiccup.

"What's wrong with her?" The Dark One snapped. Even though she knew. It was night time, Regina was very young, her mother was nowhere to be found and she was surrounded by all of these strangers.

"She's upset." Granny said simply. "She's eaten, she's clean. She's just having a bit of a tantrum at this point."

The Dark One nodded, taking in the scene of the very red faced baby and her toothless mouth as it opened wide as she cried. For some reason she didn't like when this little girl was anything but happy.

"Let me." She said stepping over to the old woman. Granny looked surprised for a moment then simply smiled at her and handed the baby over.

Taking the little princess in her arms, she bounced her a little. The baby's arms were stretched out, hands balled into tiny fists and she screamed unyieldingly. Her face was scrunched and her eyes were screwed shut, tears ran down her chubby cheeks which were now a flaming red. The Dark One reached up and wiped them with her thumb.

The contact seemed to have surprised the baby because she settled down a little. She continued to whimper as her eyes opened. Her bottom lip was poked out in a primp. "There, there..." The Dark One said soothingly. "Dear one, don't cry..." The baby's lips started quivering again so she bounced her again. "No, no. Pretty girl, it's okay."

The baby watched her face for a moment. Her little brows were drawn together in deep concentration as if she was trying to understand. She must have put the pieces together because her little hand reached up and touched the Dark One's face again like she had earlier feeling, softly. Those big brown eyes stared into her green ones with so much wonder and curiosity. It caused her to smile.

Regina kept one hand on the Dark One's cheek and then popped her thumb into her mouth. "That's it, good girl." The Dark One bounced her some more. The baby seemed to settle down and relax. She turned her little head and burrowed her face into the woman's chest.

Being a feared villain, she couldn't enjoy the warmth of the baby in her arms. Despite how sweet it was. It had been so long since she had been cuddled. It felt... well it awakened more feelings. Feelings she wanted to keep buried. This baby was going to be a problem.

Eventually those pretty eyes began to slip closed and the princess drifted off to sleep. The Dark One watched her for a moment. She was a vision. A little cherub.

She truly enjoyed the beauty of a sleeping baby. The peace and innocence of it. This child was truly amazing. She reminded her so much of him...

No. She couldn't. Too much emotion for one night. No.

She looked up from the baby's adorable sleeping face and her eyes met Granny's. The woman gave her a wide smile. "You're good with her," the older woman said.

That seemed to snap the Dark One out of it. She couldn't appear weak. She cleared her throat, Passing the baby to the older woman, gently as to not wake her, she said, "Here. I would appreciate it if you kept her quiet so that I can focus. I was in the middle of something." She put her mask of indifference back on. Granny nodded with a knowing smile but before she could say anything else, the Dark One poofed from the room.

* * *

News quickly spread of the shocking death of the young princess. Apparently rumor had it that she had just passed away in her sleep from an unknown illness. The entire kingdom was in mourning as well other kingdoms as well. Just like with the Christening, Kings and Queens from far and wide came to visit the King and Queen but this was a far less joyful occasion. Instead of coming to gaze upon the beautiful Princess, they instead came to gaze upon the child-sized coffin and pay their respects to the parents of a child that no one would ever get to know. The land of Mist Haven appeared to be much darker in those days.

The Queen's pain was felt far and wide. Everyone mourned the child. The fallen princess as they've began to call the little princess.

No one knew of the true story. Cora had magically wiped the memories of her surviving guards and had them believing that one morning Cora walked into the baby's nursery and found the infant still and stiff. Fortunately King Henry, the child's father did not want to gaze upon his dead daughter so he never asked to see her. It was easy to bury an empty casket out in the field of roses. Although the cause was untrue, the Queen's mourning seemed true because it was. She had lost her only child and for all she knew the child was dead. She could never let anyone learn the truth of her child's fate.

The Dark One often wondered how the kingdoms would react if they ever discovered that their queen had sold her baby off for power and that the beautiful little princess was now in the care of the Dark One. The child was growing happy and healthy each passing day.

The Dark One saw to it. She saw that she was taken care of. All of her needs were met under the watchful eye of Granny. The woman took her everywhere in her little basket and never took her eyes off of her but what they didn't know was that despite wanting to keep her distance, the Dark One did as well. She constantly watched over the child to make sure that she was safe. But wouldn't let the child or anyone see her. They didn't need to know.

The Dark One successfully stayed clear of the baby. She kept reminding herself that the child was nothing more than payment. She was not a child that she adopted and she was not supposed to love her nor was she supposed to long for the love of the child. Her job was just to protect her and keep her alive until she came of age to take care of herself and so far she was doing that. Nothing in that deal said interaction so she didn't plan to spend much time with her.

Keeping her distance was what was best. She had nothing to offer her family-wise. Besides loving the Dark One or being loved by the Dark One was dangerous. She had learned that the hard way. Fate is cruel that way.

Besides the Dark One had far more important things to do than raise a baby. Her time had long passed for that. She had no desire to do it again.

She would check in on Regina, however to see if she needed anything and once she was sure that she was okay, the Dark One would go back into isolation. Isolation is best.

It was in everyone's best interest if she just stayed away. She had to give little Regina her best chance.

Feelings were pointless. Love was weakness. That was one thing Cora had gotten right.

The Dark One had lived years under those rules. Centuries. And they have never steered her wrong so why change now? The child deserved better anyway than a black hearted beast that destroys everything it touches. Regina needed to be bathed in light after stemming from the darkness of the cruel Queen Cora.

True Regina was better off with the Dark One but her best chance was with Granny. A woman that could teach her to be good. Who could show her the right way.

She wanted Regina to be taught by the light and not shown the darkness.

She looked down at the baby in the crib. Regina was a week old now. She had somehow gotten chubbier and somehow gotten even more fussy. It was more than obvious that the little girl was a brat. Everyone in the castle loved her and they gave her loads of attention and that's what she was used to so she was spoiled.

The Dark One combed her fingers through the baby's slightly longer curls again and again. She appeared to like that because she began settling down and her eyes wandered up and locked onto the Dark One's. The baby began gnawing on her fingers again. Her lids began drooping closed. She was sleepy but she didn't want to fall asleep alone. She wanted to see someone. She kept her eyes on the Dark One's and popped her thumb into her mouth. She began sucking it and she began to relax more. Her eyes began to close.

"Go to sleep little one." The Dark One whispered. Her hand still combing through the thick locks.

The baby's eyes began drooping lower and lower until they finally shut. The baby's body completely relaxed and drifted off into dreamland. The Dark One smiled softly at the sleeping child. There is nothing more pure in this world or any other.

"Sleep well, Princess. I will always be here when you need me." She whispered. That's one promise she will always keep.

She had to fight very hard not to love her. That's going to be easier said than done.

With a heavy sigh. The Dark One retracted her hand. She had things to do. Many things so she had to get to it. There was no time to play with a baby. With a sudden hand movement she was engulfed in a cloud of gray smoke then she vanished from the room, leaving the child alone to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The baby quickly became the talk of the Dark One's castle. The servants were drawn to the little bit of light that was brought into the cold dark place that they all called home. New life was always precious and in this young princess' case it was no different. The baby was loved and adored by all who met her. Her smile could make the young servant girls giggle and melt away. Even the male servants would stop into the nursery to check on the little one out of protectiveness. The baby barely cried or got upset because someone was always at her beck and call. She lived the life of a princess without actually being raised as one.

At three weeks old the princess already had a sense of what she liked and what she did not like. For one she did not like to be left alone for long periods of time. She also disliked sitting in a soiled diaper for too long and she certainly disliked waiting for a meal. If any of those things were not acknowledged there would be hell to pay. Not only because once the baby was upset and started crying she would not let up for at least an hour but also because the Dark Swan disliked for her young charge to be upset and anyone caught not tending to her when she needed it would have to deal with her carer's wrath.

Well anyone except Granny and Ruby. They never caved to the Dark One and they were certainly not going to let a baby boss them around either. No matter how cute she was with her big brown eyes that looked more and more almond shaped as the days went on and that pretty brown hair that just wouldn't stop growing. Or those cheeks. Those chubby dimpled cheeks that get pinched on a daily bases.

The Dark One and Granny had different ideas about raising the baby. The Dark One believed that the baby should have everything she desired when she desired it while Granny did not want to spoil her. So they both interacted with her differently. Granny would sit Regina in a basket while she did her chores and leave her to cuddle with her little black, fluffy, stuffed swan that the Dark One had given her. As long as Regina could see Granny when she needed to she was fine to be alone. But after a while she would get fussy because she wanted attention then the little whimpers would turn to angry screams when she wanted to be cuddled and that would be when the Dark One would sweep into the room, scoop the baby up and give the older woman a disapproving look. Granny of course would shrug and carry on with what she had been doing.

The Dark One would declare that it was because she couldn't focus with the baby's constant screaming but Granny knew better. No one could resist a baby as beautiful and sweet as little Regina. Not even the big bad Dark One.

Another thing that everyone knew about the princess was that she liked being outside and she loved both the sunshine and the moonlight. They discovered the best way to put her down for bed was to take her out onto the balcony and walk with her. It would usually calm her and put her right to sleep.

But when it came to day time the baby would like to stay up. She liked the sunshine and the butterflies. Her little eyes would follow them everywhere and smile wide when the birds would come and land on the side of her basket and sing to her. She was the complete opposite of the home she lived in. There was so much light inside of her and every living thing was just drawn to it.

That's why the Dark One knew exactly where to find the baby and Granny. The older woman was in the yard taking the clothes down from the line while the girls were off sitting on the grass. Well, Regina was in her basket and Ruby was laying beside her, on her stomach, picking the petals off of a yellow daisy. The baby's eyes were glued to the brightly coloured flower and she was wearing a small smile. Ruby seemed completely oblivious to her sister's entertainment as she hummed absently to both herself and Regina.

The Dark Swan walked across the yard and stopped beside the little girls. Ruby looked up at her and smiled. Dark Swan nodded towards Ruby.

"Hello, Dark Swan." The little girl said politely.

"Hello, Ruby." The Dark One said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Ruby said still polite as ever. "How are you?"

"I'm well." The Dark One said with a shrug that made the little girl giggle. "How is your little sister?" She asked looking over at the little girl in the basket whose eyes were still trained on the flower. Ruby looked at the baby and tickled her tummy. The baby's eyes widened in surprise at the new feeling.

Granny had decided to teach the baby that Ruby was her older sister. Just like Ruby, she was an orphan. Their parents died and Granny took them in. The Dark One saw nothing wrong with that. That would keep the child from asking about her true origin. Ruby of course loved the idea of being Regina's big sister.

"She's doing really good." Ruby said with an even bigger smile. "She drools a lot and sometimes she makes bubbles. It's yucky."

The Dark One chuckled. "Yes well, babies are like that sometimes. She'll learn."

"I love her." Ruby said boldly. "I love my baby sister so much!"

That took the Dark One by surprise but she definitely couldn't fight back a smile. "Good." She said instead. "That means you have to take good care of her. Keep her safe and teach her to be a good girl like you."

Ruby smiled wide and nodded. "Yes, Dark One, I will. I will be the best big sister ever. Promise."

"Good girl." The Dark Swan said with a proud nod. "I know you will." She looked down at the baby and saw those eyes watching her as the baby gummed her fingers. "Hello Regina."

The baby smiled around her fingers. The Dark One smiled at the cuteness of the baby then bid the girls a good day then was on her way to speak to Granny because if she stood there any longer, she would have picked up that baby and held her for the rest of the day. She needed to get a serious grip on herself. She already did this. She lived that part of her life and it was long over. She couldn't go through that again. She just couldn't.

"Granny." She said when she reached the woman at the clothes line. She put her hands behind her back and interlaced her fingers. Granny turned to her and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Emma." The older woman said. The Dark One flinched. Granny was the only one allowed to call her by her mortal name. In fact the older woman and her granddaughter were the only ones who knew it. She remembered that when she hired the woman she demanded to know her real name. Just something about the older woman made her want to let the woman know her so she told her.

Granny insisted on calling her Emma but Dark Swan hadn't been Emma in centuries. She didn't even know Emma anymore. Emma was who she was when she felt like she was nothing. When she felt weak at times and useless. When she couldn't even protect who she loved. She blamed Emma for losing him. She blamed Emma for all of it. But fortunately for Granny, she hadn't known that Emma. She only knows the powerful being that she had become. She hadn't known the mortal version of her. The side of her that she had long since buried.

And the tale of Emma Swan was one that she would never forget but she felt was not worth telling.

"Hello." She said in that indifferent way she does. Honestly after three centuries of life nothing is interesting anymore so it's hard to be anything but indifferent.

"What brings you by?" Granny asked returning to folding. "Regina missed you. She hadn't seen you in about two days. She's been looking for you."

The Dark One shook her head. She had so many things to take care of. Then again, she was not someone that Regina needed in her young pure life. "She doesn't know. Besides I'm not someone she should miss."

"Why not?" Granny asked turning to her. "You take care of her and you're good to her. Despite who you are and what you've done that infant does not know the difference. She knows you as someone who takes care of her and protects her. Believe me she knows the difference when you are not around."

The Dark One frowned as she took the woman's words in and thought them over. She really is not someone the child should be looking to for protection. Even though the Dark Swan could protect her. She was probably the only one who could guarantee her safety. But the life of a Dark One is a lonely one. There is no room for love or even relationships. They always end in tragedy and pain is a terrible thing to live with when you live forever. "Well I hope she changes that and understands that you and Ruby are all she needs."

Granny stared at her for a long time. She looked like she wanted to say something but just nodded instead. She understood why Emma felt the way she did. She had told the woman a small part of her story a very long time ago. "Ever thought that this child could be a second chance or a fresh start?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I wouldn't want to burden her with that."

"You aren't burdening her." Granny said gently. "That child has no parents. I don't know where you've gotten her from and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." She raised a hand on the last part. "But she's technically an orphan. You have no family either. You two are both alone. Sure she has Ruby and I but she could have you too. We can all give her a happy family. I know she would love having you in her life." At that, they both looked at the little girls.

Ruby was playing with the baby's cute, little, white sock covered foot. The baby had a furrowed brow, unsure whether she quite liked someone playing with her little feet or not. After a moment of contemplation, she began kicking her little feet. The other little girl began giggling causing the little bean to smile. That's what Regina should be surrounded by. Light. Sunlight and the light of Ruby's love and Granny's. She didn't need the Dark Swan's darkness or even Emma's for that matter.

That baby needed her best chance and it was not in her darkness.

Dark Swan looked back at Granny. The older woman was watching her carefully. She understood Granny trying to help and what she said made sense. Emma had lost a lot in the three centuries of her lifetime. Parts of her heart, parts of who she was. When she had lost everything was when she killed Emma and became the Dark Swan. There was no one left to know her as Emma and it seemed like a good time to start over. She outlived everyone she knew.

Love brought pain and pain is weakness. Emotions in general are weakness. No Dark One had ever became great by being overly emotional. Feelings caused you to lose sight of your goal. They make you feel safe. Thinking you're safe for even a moment can get you killed.

That's why Emma had lived as long as she had as the Dark One. That's why she was the oldest and most powerful. She was strong and smart. She did not want to end up like the Dark Ones before her.

"I think it's best if I didn't." She said almost sadly. "She'll forget. She'll be fine."

Granny nodded. "Alright." She said softly. "But if you change your mind, she's not going anywhere. I mean, she can't even roll over yet."

Emma chuckled. Wow, it's been a while since she'd chuckled like that. It's Regina's presence. It has to be her. "Be careful what you wish for. Soon she'll be up, running around the castle with all of you chasing after her."

Granny shook her head with a smile. "Don't remind me." She looked over at the girls. Ruby was singing with Regina and the baby was smiling a toothless smile. "I thought I was done with that with Ruby. What a rambunctious thing she was."

Emma nodded. "I remember."

"I doubt Regina would be that bad. Well I'm hoping. She's so calm now. There's a good chance she'd stay good." Granny chuckled on the last part.

The Dark One nodded. "She will."

They both turned back to the girls and watched them. They seemed so content. The innocence and purity of childhood. The girls seemed completely unaware of the darkness that lurked around every corner. The Dark Swan wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Regina's angry screams ripped through the castle once again. For such a little thing, boy, she had a set of pipes on her. The Dark One looked over at her clock - that she had gotten in a deal with someone who liked to call himself, 'The Time Keeper' or 'Father Time'. Emma found that to be a little cocky. He clearly thought far too highly of himself and had somehow gotten everyone else to do the same. He was nothing like his father. His father went by the name of 'The Sandman'. She had never met him directly but in her mortal life, she had been a fan of his work.

She wondered what everyone would think if only they had known that 'Father Time' was not as powerful as he made himself out to be and in the end, he had to make a deal with the Dark Swan.

She scoffed. It was amusing how everyone in the Enchanted Forest tried to make themselves seem more important than they actually were. Now the Dark One was not conceited. Okay she was but for good reason. She was the biggest, baddest thing that anyone would ever encounter in any realm and she was easy on the eyes. The Dark Swan knew that she was beautiful. Her swagger pretty much showed that. Powerful, beautiful and immortal is the trifecta for greatness. She always thought to herself. Her cockiness was earned.

Now any other being was just being ridiculous. They were no match for the Dark One. Especially the 'Time Keeper' now that she knew what she knew. However she would keep such information to herself... for now.

The time on the clock had read three am. The clock possessed magical powers. Well, besides telling time in the Enchanted Forest that is...

The clock could stop, slow down, and speed up time. She's never exactly tried it but nights like this - nights when Regina is so crabby and restless - she had half a mind to just fast forward time to where Regina was about eighteen. All of the crying, screaming and fussing is done with and the baby is replaced with... a lovely young woman...

Ugh.

That's a teenager... who will also scream, cry and fuss with the added bonus of stomping around and slamming doors.

Yeah with that thought, the Dark One always decides to leave the baby as a baby. At least she could cuddle her and soothe her. Who knows what she'd be like when she's older?

She had given up on the book she had been writing a few of her spells down in and stood from the desk she had poised in her study. This room was private. No one was allowed to enter. Ever. This is where she kept her spells, potions and other magical items. The room is somewhat hidden. By somewhat, it's in plain sight but only the Dark Swan could see what was truly inside. To the normal mortal eye, it looks like just a study but to the Dark One it looked like a museum. A vault rather. With magical items everywhere and relics that she had collected in her lifetime. There were secret passages that led to other rooms with more. The more powerful ones and sacred.

But her magic needed to wait. Her little princess was crying. Wait... little princess. No. She wasn't her little princess. Regina was her payment. Her part of the deal. Regardless how cute and sweet the baby was. She was not her child. She was just a baby that lived in the household. That was all.

With that thought in mind and Regina's little cries echoing through her ears, she straightened her jacket. She was not even going to deny it but she hated when Regina cried. She hated to hear any babies cry but Regina being upset made her upset. She shook her head and lifted her hand. She was engulfed in a cloud of light gray smoke then vanished from the study.

She reappeared in the nursery right beside the crib. She looked down at the brunette. She was pissed. Apparently she hadn't been fed or changed. The baby was crying and screaming angrily. Her little face was red and her cheeks were tear streaked. The Dark One frowned. What the hell? She could tell that the little girl needed to be changed after all night but she was not going to open that dump factory. With a wave of her hand the baby was cleaned up and put into a clean diaper. She still continued to cry though.

The Dark One sighed and went to pick her up but the echo of feet padding quickly down the hallway stopped her. Apparently someone was racing to the nursery to care for the neglected newborn. She shook her head. Well she's already here now. The wooden door to the nursery flew open. She looked up to see a young woman with light brown hair and dark blue eyes standing there. She looked exhausted and slightly winded. If she hadn't been so upset about Regina sitting in a soiled diaper and hungry, she might have felt sorry for her. The young woman's eyes were wide and she looked frightened upon seeing the Dark One. She stood stock still and her eyes began traveling between the Dark Swan and the crying baby.

Stella was Regina's wet nurse. The girl had a baby herself around the same time as Regina was born. Her own baby, a boy was a few months older. Emma asked her if she would like the job of feeding the baby girl and of course the woman jumped at the opportunity. She was then promoted from stable girl to wet nurse. But the Dark Swan was having regrets.

Emma sighed. Really? Regina had been crying and screaming for all this time and she was just going to stand there? "Are you just going to stand there while the child starves?" She snapped causing the girl to jump and flinch a little. She said nothing but stood there. "Well!"

The girl jumped again. She shook her head and cautiously stepped into the dimly lit room. "No, Dark One, I.. didn't hear her crying. Granny woke me. I am so sorry."

Emma rolled her eyes. Granny sent this incompetent girl to care for Regina alone? They need to talk about that. "Well get to it!" She screamed. "Feed her!"

The girl jumped and rushed into the room. The Dark One stepped away from the crib so that the young, nervous woman could pick up the screaming brunette. Stella carefully picked up the baby who was still crying, not as angrily since she had been changed but she still wanted to eat.

The young woman walked across the nursery and perched herself on the rocking chair by the wide window. She got herself and the baby situated quietly as she talked to Regina. Regina for her part was half listening because she was impatient and was ready to eat. The girl understood this then quickly began to feed the baby. Emma gravitated to the wide window on the opposite side of the room and gazed out of it into the night. She wanted to give the young woman and the baby some privacy. From what she could hear though, the girl was humming to Regina as she fed her. The baby had stopped fussing in favor of suckling and she seemed content with that. It was a shame really. The baby had to be nursed by a complete stranger because her mother couldn't get it right. The poor child.

The frustration and discomfort of nursing was one that the Dark One remembered well. Even after centuries she remembered her first time when she had no idea what she was doing. She remembered the soreness and pain. Honestly she didn't miss it. The fact that this woman did it for two babies amazed her. She must have really liked the pay. Either way, she was a tough one. She had to go from feeding her own son to this baby. Regina was a greedy one too. She would eat until she had to be pulled away and she'd cry. Emma had even heard Granny joke with Stella once about Regina drinking her dry.

The Dark One smiled to herself. That's why Regina's little legs and arms were so chubby. Oh and those cheeks. Those round, little, squishy cheeks. She was an adorable round little thing.

She peeked over her shoulder just to see how Regina was doing. The baby was eating happily. She had her eyes closed and the woman was staring down at her with something akin to affection in her eyes. The baby had her tiny hand wrapped around the woman's finger. Emma watched the scene and she felt something in her chest that reminded her of jealousy.

She knew that nursing caused a woman to form a close bond with a baby and the baby to do the same. It was just the closeness of what they were doing.

But this young woman was feeding her. That was all. She didn't earn Regina's love and once Regina was old enough to have cow's or goat's milk, that girl would be sent back into the stable where she was before having her own baby.

It's not like it should have bothered the Dark One so much though. The princess was not hers. She had entrusted the little girl into the care of Granny. She was Granny's. But Dark Swan couldn't deny that the little creature had stolen a small piece of her heart and she did want her all to herself, no matter how much she told herself that she needed to stay away.

She just couldn't.

The child drew her in and held on tightly. She wouldn't let go and Dark Swan couldn't. That's just the way it was.

Dark Swan smiled a little at Regina's little sock covered foot wiggling as she ate. That was new. She had just figured out how to control her feet and she likes moving them around. She did it a lot now. It was quite adorable. She was a joy to just observe. That's what the Dark One did for the rest of her meal. Watch Regina interact with the woman and learn as she was doing so.

After a moment, Regina got her fill or she drank the woman dry. Either or. But she let go. She opened her eyes and looked up at the woman who was cuddling her. Stella simply moved her closer, trying to get her to latch on again to see if she was actually full. Regina wouldn't.

She was full.

With a soft chuckle at the tiny girl's cockiness, she kissed the baby's little forehead then lifted her and pressed her against her shoulder. She began patting the baby girl's back gently then a small belch came from her.

"Wow. That was a big one, Healthy girl." The woman said with a giggle. She settled the baby back into her arms and began wiping her mouth with the cloth. Regina smiled up at her and Emma frowned.

After she was done cleaning up, the young nurse looked up at the Dark One. Their eyes met and the girl looked back down. Dark Swan looked at the baby. "Would you like me to put her down, Dark One? It wouldn't be a bother. She is a joy."

That snapped the Dark One out of her haze. She tore her eyes away from Regina to Stella and noticed that she had been waiting on an answer. She shook her head quickly. "No. Give her here." She said as she stepped forward.

The young woman quickly stood and handed the baby over. The Dark One took her gently and cuddled her close to her chest. Regina looked up at her and her hand instantly went for her face and she began to pet her cheek in gentle, unsteady, uncoordinated movements. The tiny fingers feeling gently. She smiled at the baby.

"Are you sure, Dark One?" The woman asked softly. The Dark Swan's eyes darted up to hers.

"Yes. I'm positive." She said. "Go tend to your son." She said gently. "His name is Daniel, yes?"

The girl nodded with a smile. "Yes. He's a little older than young Regina here." She watched the dark haired baby with her thumb in her mouth while her other hand played with the Dark One's chin.

"I'm glad he is doing well." The Dark One said sincerely. The young woman smiled with a small curtsy.

"Yes. Well thank you, Dark One. I will leave you two to it." She said softly then she quickly swept out of the room.

Once the girl exited the room, Dark Swan flicked her wrist shutting the door behind her. She wanted complete silence to put the baby back down for bed. She walked over to the rocking chair by the window so that the baby could look out if she so pleased. She lowered herself to it and sat carefully.

She looked down at the child that was nestled against her bosom and saw those pretty brown eyes gazing up at her. The innocence in them was enough to make her want to destroy every potential threat on that earth and any other that could hurt the baby. She wanted to keep her safe from harm. She had to. She couldn't fail again. She couldn't lose her too.

She quickly shook that thought off. No weakness. No. She combed her fingers through Regina's beautiful dark hair that matched her eyes perfectly. She was indeed going to be a stunning woman and the Dark One was pretty sure that she was going to have to build a moat and fill it with alligators then get a dragon to guard the castle to keep the young men away. She didn't plan to shelter Regina from the world. Keeping her safe did not mean isolation. Protecting meant keeping an eye on her as she explored her world around her.

But young men just came along with young women. That's a fact that Dark Swan did not particularly like but it was their reality. She wanted to keep Regina innocent for as long as possible though.

She herself had her innocence taken away at a very young age. She was not quite sure when though. She had been taking care of herself her entire life. She had been on her own since birth. As a new baby, her parents abandoned her on the side of a road inside of a basket with nothing but a white knitted baby blanket with her name embroidered on it. That's the only way anyone knew her name and she avoided being called "girl" or "child" all of the time.

A kind old man found her on the side of the road alone, cold and hungry. He decided to help her immediately. Night was falling, the nights in the forest were extremely cold and all around dangerous. She was likely to die of exposure, starvation or worse. An animal could get a hold of her. So he did what he thought was the right thing to do, he took her and carried her into town. He then turned her into a children's home.

She was of course taken in. Only a poor defenseless baby. The place wasn't much but it was shelter. The caregiver Miss Shu had built a home out of a shoe that had once belonged to a giant. Oddly enough, she had some men in the village fashion it into a house with three floors, multiple rooms on each. It still felt cramped though for all of the children she had in there. Emma made number twelve.

The woman was kind enough. She had a thing for abrasive punishments though. She had a belt that she had worn out throughout the years and Emma had seen her break the switch on a few children's backsides. Emma behaved herself so she was never exposed to any ass whoopings. But it wasn't easy living with eleven other children, especially when you're the youngest.

Food was scarce, hand-me-downs were common and space was damn near nonexistent. Not to mention the bullying from the older kids. It was harsh but she learned to deal. Emma had always been tough and independent.

She survived that home and got out. She heard a few years later that Miss Shu had fallen into the lake surrounding her house and was eaten by alligators.

What a way to go.

But she got over it. The children's home was closed down. Apparently it was unsafe to raise children in a giant shoe, on a tiny piece of land surrounded by alligators...

Emma didn't exactly care because she had gotten out. That was a distant nightmare. But honestly she owed who she was to that situation and every other difficult experience. It made her who she was. It made her strong. It taught her to do what she had to in order survive. She was right for it.

She went from a little orphan with nothing to the most powerful being in the world with everything.

She turned out great. Not bad at all.

She felt the weight in her arms increase slightly and the little bundle stop moving. She looked down to see the baby fast asleep. Her little thumb still in her mouth and her face completely relaxed.

The Dark Swan brushed some dark curls from the baby girl's forehead. The baby moved a little then settled back down. The Dark Swan kissed the baby's cheek softly. Regina sighed in contentment and cuddled closer. She chuckled softly. She could do this in private. Enjoy the company of an infant.

She smelled the baby's dark curls and smiled softly. A smell she had never forgotten but found that she missed. She used her thumb to gently stroke the smooth warm skin of the baby's cheek. The baby sighed again and made a sound similar to a hum. That made the Dark One chuckle again. This child was too much. So much personality in such a tiny package.

She kissed the baby's head then stood up from the rocking chair. Regina didn't seem to notice the movement or she didn't care. She had a full tummy, she was clean and she had been cuddled. She was satisfied.

If she was happy so was the Dark Swan.

She walked across the nursery and placed the child into the crib. She looked at the sleeping baby. She adjusted her little pink blanket until she was swaddled properly.

"There you are, princess." She whispered. "Sleep time because I have things to do." She brushed some hair back again out of the baby's face. At this rate she would need a haircut before she even turned two. "I will see you when you wake up."

At that she turned on her heels and started heading across the room. She then opened the door. She peeked over her shoulder at the sleeping baby one last time then slipped out quietly.

She had other things to tend to. Maybe now she could get some reading in after her little princess was taking care of.

Ugh. She's not her little princess.

She's the little princess.

With an irritated shake of her head, she continued down the hall back towards her study.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Granny sat at the large wooden table beside her oldest Granddaughter. She was currently going over the girl's studies with her. Just because Ruby was only five, it did not mean that she was too young to be educated. At her very young age, Ruby was already reading and writing, she knew some basic arithmetic and was an expert on etiquette. All of these lessons mattered. A decent education was the difference between having a respectable job such as running a shop and becoming a bar wench. Not that Granny disliked the women that had such professions. She just did not want that for her girls. That's why she planned to make them proud, strong, intelligent women so that when the time came, she could rest in peace knowing that her girls were fine.

Speaking of her girls, she looked over on the floor to see little Regina, now four months old -going on fourteen years old, laying on her tummy, atop a black plush fur rug. She was learning to roll over but she hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet but it was very cute to watch her try. As of now she was content with laying on her tummy playing with the array of toys that the Dark One had brought to her from various journeys.

The Dark One had made it her business to always bring the girls gifts. She claimed it was how she would teach them of the world around them, or worlds but Granny knew better. Granny knew Emma. She walked around as if she was this cold heartless beast but Granny saw her for who she truly was. A woman. A woman from what she could tell, had lost a lot. Had gone through so much pain that it made her dark. Not evil. Just dark. But she knew her blackened heart still had some red in it. And whatever little bit she had left, Granny knew that Regina would keep it there.

That baby was the Dark One's light. It was clear, no matter how hard the woman tried to fight it.

That's why she tried to push the two of them together. Always finding reasons for the Dark One to hold the baby or letting the baby cry at night so that Emma would tend to her. She knew that the two of them needed each other and she just wanted to help.

She watched the baby pick up a pink stuffed bunny and shake it. A wide smile spread across the baby's face when it made a tinkling sound. She sat up as if doing little push ups to get a better look. She shook it again and smiled even wider. Granny smiled watching it. Such a beautiful sight.

Regina in herself was a beauty. Especially dressed in that little white dress with the matching bow on her head.

Those big chocolate curls were so long and thick that they were flowing down the baby's back. Granny often joked that there was more hair than baby. She wanted to cut it but Emma was against it, so Granny let it be. Not because Emma said so but because she wanted Emma to realize that she was parenting Regina as well. Either way Granny would simply brush the baby's curls and put a bow on her head to keep the hair back.

Regina was so enthused with the little pink bunny. Her brown eyes were large and she was smiling a wide toothless smile at her new discovery. She was developing well. Such a bright, healthy girl. As well as gorgeous. The maids could not put her down. They always, coo and 'aww' in her presence. Cuddling her and playing with her. Spoiling her rotten. Granny appreciates these moments where Regina can just be. Where she could learn new things, along with how to soothe and entertain herself without interference.

Granny looked back at Ruby. She combed her fingers through her granddaughter's dark hair. The little girl looked up at her and her dark green eyes sparkled. Granny chuckled and instructed her to get back to work. Ruby smiled and shook her head but did what she was told. Granny smiled at her. She remembered when Ruby was an orphan no bigger than Regina. About two or three months old.

Granny originally hadn't even known that the girl existed. Ruby's mother, Granny's only child had taken off when she was a young girl, no older than sixteen. The two of them never saw eye to eye. They fought a lot but it was only because Granny worried about her only daughter. The girl felt that her mother was smothering her. Over time they continued to drift apart. The young woman began sneaking off and staying out late as well as lying about her whereabouts. Granny of course tried to get her to behave. Their relationship became more and more strained.

It wasn't until one night when the moon was bright and full that she lost her daughter. Her daughter would go out every night around that time despite Granny's begging and pleading for her to stay in during wolf's time. But no, she wanted to be free. She wanted to embrace her wolf. Granny personally did not encourage the wolf nor the things that it did. It could turn the kindest person into a ravenous beast. A monster but her daughter embraced that. She loved that part of herself.

The werewolf.

That night Granny bid her daughter good night and asked her to stay safe. Of course the girl rolled her eyes and went off into the woods. Granny thought nothing of it until the next morning when she awoken and realized that her daughter hadn't returned. She went to the girls room and that's where she found a letter. The letter stated that her daughter had met a kind man. He was a lot like her, a wolf, and she was going to elope with him. She explained that he was an alpha and she'd be his alpha female. She also apologized and said they'd see each other again.

But that never came to pass.

The years faded in and out and Granny waited to see or even hear from her daughter but the girl never contacted her. Granny moped around with a broken heart. She had never felt so alone. Four years had passed and she had given up when there was a knock at her front door. The woman opened her door, hoping to see her daughter but instead she was met with just an empty front porch. She began to close the door but a small babble caused her to look down to where she found a small bundle in a basket wrapped in a white blanket. She furrowed her brow and looked around unsure why someone would leave her a child. She of course couldn't leave the child behind so she picked her up, brought her inside and sat her on the kitchen table. While she was checking the child over she found a small slip of paper.

There was a note

She read it carefully. It was from a member of her daughter's pack. It stated that her daughter had died, killed by hunters leaving little Red alone. Granny instantly broke down. Her heart shattered and she felt like her whole world had come crashing down. Her daughter was dead. She never got to see her again. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Now that was a terrible pain. She had no idea how long she sobbed before she heard the babbling. That's when she remembered the baby. She got to her feed and stared into the baby's eyes and she saw her daughter's staring back at her. That's when she knew.

That baby was her second chance. She took the baby in and raised her as her own. She reminded her of her daughter in so many ways and it was comforting as well as heartbreaking. That child was there so she wouldn't be alone. They needed each other.

She couldn't keep her name as "Red" though. She knew that her daughter loved the color red but that wasn't a name. After great deliberation, she came up with Ruby. It was still red but an actual name.

Granny hoped all the time that she didn't develop her mother's gifts. She knew it was genetic and there was no avoiding it. But either way she'd be supportive. She learned with her daughter and she will not make that mistake again. She kissed Ruby's hair and combed her fingers through it again.

She was thankful to have her. She was thankful to have both of them.

She looked at Regina. The baby was still trying to play with all of her toys at once. Granny chuckled with a shake of her head. At least she's normal. A normal little girl. No dark magic coursing through her. Just a regular mortal. Granny was grateful for that. At least that's one less obstacle that Granny has to deal with when both girls are teenagers. At least there would not be two moody werewolves. Moody teenage girls she could handle.

But all in all, she was going to cherish the moments that she had when they were just sweet little girls and ignore the impending doom of them growing up into women.

She heard Regina babbling and making little raspberries. She did that a lot as well. She had become very talkative with Ruby and Granny constantly speaking and singing with her. Granny shook her at the baby girl with a small smile then looked over at Ruby.

This was her favorite part of her day.

* * *

She could hear the small cries within her head. To any other untrained or non-magical ear it would sound like nothing but the wind whistling though the trees but she knew better. She knew that voice.

She remembered it like it was yesterday as she remembered all of her deals. There was a kind old woman that lived in a cottage all alone. She had summoned the Dark One and in all honesty, the Dark Swan was confused. She had no idea why a kind elderly woman would want to make a deal with the Dark One. Curious, she listened to the woman's tale.

She had wanted a child so badly and had gone to the fairies. At that alone, the Dark One tsked. The fairies always half ass everything. She couldn't stand them, well save for the Dark Fairy. The two of them had an understanding. But aside from that, the Dark One avoided any contact or interactions with them. Especially the Reul Ghorm. In her lifetime and from personal experience she had learned that that particular fairy had been completely useless in doing anything but sticking her nose in everyone's business. That kind old woman had fallen victim to the fairies' uselessness and obviously needed the Dark One to help her.

In all honesty the Dark Swan was very interested in the woman's story. She explained that she had made a wish on the blue star. She had wished for a child. She was later visited by the Blue Fairy. Dark Swan scrunched her nose at that part. She should have known where this was going. But the woman continued to tell about a plant that she was presented with. She was told to care for the plant so she did. She treated it like the most pernicious thing in the world and it was so lovely. As the days went on she began to love said plant. One day while she was caring for it, she pressed a gentle kiss to its petals and then just like that, the petals began opening and there inside, it revealed a tiny girl no larger than a thumb.

The old woman was delighted in seeing her child. She loved her from that exact moment and named her Thumbelina. Now Thumbelina was a hideous name and the Dark Swan had to fight back a snort as she listened. The woman eventually informed her that her daughter had gone missing. Stolen away in the middle of the night. The Dark One nodded and decided to help her locate her child. With the use of a locator spell, the woman did exactly that. Dark Swan did not want to charge the old woman much so she simply took a thimble from the woman's sewing kit and called it even.

Anyone else would have had to make a deal but she happened to enjoy and respect elderly people.

As far as she knew, after that the woman and her daughter had been living happily ever after.

Well up until now.

When the Dark One showed up to the old cottage, she could see the tiny girl standing on the windowsill in an orange billowy dress and her hair up in a high ponytail. She looked no older than sixteen but she knew better. That girl was immortal, created solely of fairy magic. She's only been alive about five years and she had an eternity ahead of her. The Dark One frowned and furrowed her brows. What else could this child want?

She walked over to the windowsill and eyed the small girl. She was standing by a candle that illuminated her. Her almost wings were visible then. The girls blue eyes gazed up into the Dark One's.

"Hello." The girl shouted. The Dark One frowned. That must be awful to always have to shout to be heard.

"Hello," She said in return.

The girl nodded with a sweet smile. "My name is Thumbelina." She said shyly.

The Dark One nodded. "I know who you are."

The girl furrowed her brows and stared at the Dark One. "You do?"

The Dark One hummed with a nod. "Your mother came to me when she lost you. I helped her find you and bring you home. That was a very long time ago."

Thumbelina nodded then, with a smile. "Perhaps you could help me then?"

The Dark One shrugged coyly. "Perhaps. What do you need?"

"I want to be big." Thumbelina blurted. "I want to be like everyone else. Everyone has to squint when they look at me and strain to hear me. I can't do anything off of this windowsill or the table without having fear of being stepped on or getting lost. This is no life."

The Dark One nodded. That's understandable. "What about the fairies? The Reul Ghorm created you, surely she would grant your wish?"

Thumbelina shook her head. "No. She said that I was meant to be this way."

The Dark One tsked and shook her head. Of course that deceitful little blue insect would tell that poor girl that. Not even fairies remain small all of the time. They could grow whenever they liked but they tell this girl that she has to remain this size. Preposterous. Dark Swan reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a vial. It was empty of course but with a little bit of dark magic and a twirl of it, a blue liquid appeared inside of it. She looked at the vial then back at Thumbelina. With a sigh, she sat it down on the sill beside the girl then with a flick of her wrist, it shrunk in size until it was small enough for the young girl to hold.

The young girl quickly picked it up and studied it before gazing up at Dark Swan and smiling at her. "Is this it?"

"Yep." The Dark One said with a nod. "That potion is made from the mushrooms of Wonderland. I'm sure you heard of them?"

Thumbelina nodded. "Yes. They make you grow."

The Dark One nodded. "Well this is permanent."

Thumbelina nodded again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The Dark Swan nodded. The young girl's excitement was refreshing. It's been a long while since she had done anything to actually make the receiver happy. "Not a problem but you know that all magic comes with a price."

Thumbelina nodded. "Anything."

The Dark One grinned, if Thumbelina had known any better or if she hadn't been so sheltered, she would have been a little concerned at the maniacal look. "Well, I want the flower that you blossomed from."

Thumbelina's brows rose. She looked quite surprised and a tad confused. She clearly hadn't been expecting that. "Why?"

The plant had magical properties. Fairy magic. She never knew when fairy magic would come in handy. It still remained perfectly reserved. Obviously magic. Besides, it's not like they needed it anymore. "My reasons are my own. You have your potion. I want the plant. That's the deal."

Thumbelina bit her bottom lip then looked back at the plant that was sat on the windowsill not too far away from them. She looked down at the vial. She then looked back up at the Dark One and nodded. "Alright, Dark One. It is yours." She gestured to it.

Dark Swan looked over at the purple and pink plant. It wasn't exactly much but what it looked like did not matter. She flicked her wrist and the plant vanished from the sill and reappeared in her hand. "Thank you." She said with a bow. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Thumbelina smiled and curtsied. "Thank you."

Dark Swan winked then in a cloud of gray smoke, she vanished from the windowsill, leaving Thumbelina alone with her new life in her hands.

* * *

Regina ate as Stella hummed to her softly. Regina's brown eyes met the woman's that she had come to love as well. She saw her as family, not quite as a mommy but the woman saw her as more of a daughter. She often snuggled Regina and kissed her little nose or her cheeks affectionately. She would tell her she loved her every single day and Regina loved it. She ate it up. Granny was loving and affectionate but the woman believed in tough love and not spoiling children. Stella on the other hand felt that you cannot spoil a baby so as a result the younger woman would play with Regina and sing to her multiple times a day. Not only during meal time.

Regina found herself spending a lot of time with the woman's son Daniel. They would sometimes have tummy time together when Stella watched Regina for Granny. Regina didn't mind. She liked her playmate and he appeared to like her. He would giggle a lot with her and always share his toy. Daniel being a few months older he was already hitting milestones that Regina felt frustrated that she hadn't.

She watched him get up and scoot across the floor when she could barely lift her chest up. That though just made the infant feel even more determined to learn how to do those things.

Stella often looked down at Regina with so much affection in her soft eyes and Regina would feel safe with her like she did with Granny, Ruby and the Dark One. She often missed the Dark One and she wished that she would come hold her more often, but one thing was for sure, that if she wanted to be cuddled, all she had to do was cry and the Dark One would come running.

"You are such a pretty girl, Regina." Stella whispered. "You and my little Daniel would make a lovely couple... when you're older of course. You're already such good friends."

The baby didn't understand the words the woman was uttering. She didn't understand much aside from 'peek a boo', 'I love you', 'Pretty girl', 'cutie' and things of that nature. She was not even sure what her name was.

She finished eating and pulled her face away. She looked at Stella expectantly waiting to be burped. The woman smiled and lifted the little girl to her shoulder and began burping her. Regina let out a small belch then began squirming. Stella shushed her and lowered her to her arms.

"Okay, pretty girl." Stella said softly. "Granny wants you to try putting yourself to sleep. You have a full tummy, we played and you're clean. You should be able to sleep no problem."

The baby just popped her thumb into her little mouth. Stella chuckled and kissed Regina's forehead. "Baby girl, I love you."

The baby was not quite sure but she really liked those words.

Stella stood and walked her over to the crib. She placed her inside and began swaddling her. The baby liked to be nice and cozy. That was a fact. After Stella was satisfied with that she smiled down at the baby. She then looked up at the white and blue crystal swan mobile, hanging above the crib. She wound it up to where she thought it would last long enough to soothe the baby then let it go. The swans began dancing above the baby's head. The baby was still watching her with curious eyes. Stella smiled and brushed some curls from the baby's forehead.

Regina smiled around her thumb at the woman. That made her chuckle. She shook her head softly and pulled the sheer white curtains around the baby's crib closed. She looked to make sure that she was alright then nodded in satisfaction. Then with another nod towards the little girl, she told her she loved her again and bid her good night.

The baby's eyes were glued to the shiny, sparkly mobile. She didn't even notice when the woman slipped out of the room, closing the large door behind her.

The princess was left alone to soothe herself, something that she was getting very good at, despite the fact that she quite enjoyed when Dark Swan came and did the job. She liked to cuddle the Dark One. There was just something about her and the way she smelled and felt. She had a mommy feel. She didn't see her as one though. The Dark One was more of a playmate or friend. She did love her a lot though.

She kept her little thumb in her mouth and stayed focused on the moving swans above her, enjoying the warmth of her blanket. It was just as good. Well... almost. She was too tired to cry so she let it be. Her eyes began to droop and she was falling asleep when a voice startled her.

"Oh, I thought she would never leave." She heard a female voice drawl lazily. Her little brows crunched together. She didn't recognize the voice. It didn't sound like any of her caregivers and that plus the sudden noise scared her. She began to primp and her eyes were filled with tears.

She heard steps approaching from within the shadows and in a moment a tall, fair skinned woman with perfect, long, blonde hair was hovering above her. The baby did not recognize her and she was usually friendly with strangers but there was just something about this woman. She made her feel afraid. She primped even more and whimpered a little.

The woman's bright blue eyes sparkled when she looked at the little brunette. Her full red lips curled up into a grin. It wasn't a nice smile like she gets from Stella or Ruby. It wasn't right.

"Don't cry, little one." The blonde woman whispered softly. "You're so beautiful." She breathed as she reached down and picked the baby up. Holding Regina against her, she instantly smelled her soft hair then hummed. "It's been so long since I've had a baby girl." She held Regina close and suddenly Regina didn't want to cry any more. Oddly enough she felt comfortable. The woman was warm and she smelled nice. Besides her voice was soft and gentle.

"My baby girl is a big girl now." The woman continued as she walked across the nursery with the baby. She settled into the rocking chair and began rocking them slowly. "I miss having a little girl and you are so pretty." She cooed. "I have half a mind to keep you and take you home with me."

She waved her hand and a small rattle appeared in it. The golden handle was made like a dragon's leg, there nestled in its claws was a little pink crystal ball. She shook it gently and the tinkling sound made the baby smile. It was just like her stuffed swan. She liked sounds now and she really liked the brightly colored rattle. She struggled in the blanket until the woman freed her hand and she reached for it. The woman handed the toy to the baby and it instantly went into her mouth.

"Of course." The woman chuckled. Regina smiled at her. She liked this new person a little. She gave her a nice toy and she was cuddling her. The woman combed her fingers through the baby's long dark locks and hummed in surprise. "Such a pretty girl, you are." She praised. Regina just took the toy out of her mouth and began shaking it in jerky uncoordinated movements enjoying the sounds it made. The woman chuckled. "There you are, now let's wait for the Dark One to return shall we." She muttered as she began rocking them in front of the large window.

* * *

Dark Swan returned to her castle. She planned to check in with Regina just to make sure that she was alright then to return to her study where she would stay all night. She hadn't planned to do anything of any importance. She planned just to brood as usual because that is what Dark Ones do obviously.

She walked down the dark eerie hallway leading to the baby's nursery. She didn't hear her crying so that was a good sign. She'd just pop in, check on her, maybe watch her sleep for a while then go about her business. She hadn't seen Regina in a week and she didn't miss her, she just wanted to make sure that she survived during her absence.

She stopped in front of the tall pale pink doors and pushed them open, unveiling the baby's dimly lit room. She looked around and noticed that the curtains were drawn which was odd. They always shut them when the baby was sleeping. From what she could tell the crib was empty as well. She furrowed her brows and out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the rocking chair in front of the window moving. That's when she heard the jingling sound of a rattle. She stepped closer and instantly scowled at the sight that greeted her.

"How dare you touch her!" She roared as she stormed over to the woman. She instantly felt disrespected to see her holding Regina and that baby was the only reason the blonde witch didn't get a fireball to the face.

The woman looked up and smiled. "How nice of you to join us, Dark Swan. Your baby and I were waiting for you to get back."

Dark Swan glared at her but her eyes glanced down and she calmed instantly when she saw Regina. The baby smiled at her. She sighed. "What do you want, Maleficent?"

The older woman smirked. The Dark One and Maleficent had a very long history that consisted of deals, naughty fun and killing for each other. Were they friends? Hell no, but they weren't enemies either. They had an understanding given the fact that the two of them were some of the oldest beings to ever exist. Maleficent was slightly older and wiser. But Dark Swan was stronger. They respected each other but this time the witch had over stepped.

The woman smirked. "I want to make a deal."

The Dark One smirked and raised a brow. She crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the older woman. "You're asking me to make a deal while holding my child?"

The woman's deep blue eyes widened. "She's your child? She's awfully dark to be yours. Honestly I would be a more believable mother. You know... She sort of looks like Lily."

Dark Swan rolled her eyes. "Lily looks like her father."

Maleficent gasped in false surprise. "Does she look like her father?"

The Dark One nodded. "She does and her mother. I got her from a deal."

The blonde witch raised her brows. "Oh. Who is she?"

Dark Swan shrugged. She could trust Maleficent but she didn't need to know all of her secrets. "A princess."

Maleficent smirked and looked down at the baby. She then looked back up at Dark Swan. "Really? I knew I smelled royal all over her. Who are her parents?"

"That's none of your concern." The Dark One growled. Maleficent shrugged.

"I'm not threatening her. I heard that you had a baby here and I wanted to see for myself. It's been so long since I've held a baby." Maleficent said pouting slightly. "I really like her. Let's make a deal for her."

The Dark One raised a brow again. "You want a baby?"

"No my dear, I want this baby." Maleficent corrected. "You know how much I love pretty things."

"She's a child not a doll." Dark Swan sighed.

"I know that. Have you forgotten that I've raised a child before. One, mind you, that is older than you are."

"I know." The Dark One huffed. "I know Lily quite well."

Maleficent chuckled. "Indeed you do but I believe that you know me better."

The Dark Swan shrugged. Maleficent would never let that go. She's had a few tryst with Maleficent's daughter and Maleficent herself. Of course never at the same time. But the older woman never let her forget it. Sure Maleficent was sexy, older, powerful and she could change into a dragon. Who wouldn't be turned on by that? The same went for the woman's daughter. But that stopped a few decades ago and Maleficent has been trying to get her back in her bed ever since. But the Dark Swan refused. She had her fun. Two centuries of it.

"The child is not for sale." The Dark One said firmly. "She is mine."

Maleficent sighed dramatically and looked at the baby longingly. "There would be no changing your mind then?"

The Dark One shook her head. She wouldn't trade Regina away ever, not for the world. "Nope."

Maleficent frowned. "Fine. Can I at least know the name of the precious little thing?"

"Regina." Dark Swan said dryly. "Now can we get to the deal so that I can put her down?"

Maleficent waved that off. "I can put her down. It's been so long since I've done that."

The Dark One was growing impatient. "Fine. Your deal... talk." She knew that the deal would be something good. Maleficent always had good things to trade.

Maleficent tapped the baby's nose with her finger gently and the baby smiled at her. She smiled back and looked up at the Dark One. "Okay, well I have some information for you, my dear." She trailed off as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "Such pretty hair." She muttered.

"Information on what?!" The Dark One asked impatiently.

"Oh..." Maleficent chuckled. "Remember that thing that you asked me about?"

The Dark Swan shrugged. "I've asked you about many things. You are older than time itself."

The Dragon simply eyed her but said nothing, preferring not to give in to the sass. "Something about reversing time..." She said instead.

The Dark One's eyes widened then. She had spent centuries trying to find out how to turn back time. Time travel had become a bit of an obsession for her. There was nothing more that she wanted to know about other than reversing time and undoing the damage that it had caused. She eyed Maleficent. The sorceress was looking down at the tiny brunette and the baby was smiling up at her. Even from her angle she could see the baby being entranced by Maleficent's eyes. Everyone was. They were beautiful and intriguing. Otherworldly how they took on multiple shades of blue at once and appeared to glow at night.

"What have you heard?" She asked eventually gaining the blonde's attention. Maleficent looked back up at her and Regina began fussing at the lack of attention.

"Well, for one thing I've heard that there is a young man in a far off realm. One that is believed to not have magic." Maleficent began as she rocked Regina to quiet her down. "But of course there is magic everywhere. Anywho, he believes that he has found the key to time travel."

"What is his name?" The Dark Swan asked anxiously.

Maleficent made a face as if she were thinking something over then she must have remembered because she gasped. "Alexander Hartdegen." She answered matter-of-factly.

The Dark Swan nodded. Alright then. "You know this how?"

Maleficent shrugged. "I know many things. Just as you said I'm old as time itself. I have my ways which I am not revealing to you..."

The Dark Swan nodded. "Fair enough." Besides she got what she wanted. The information she needed and she wanted to get to planning for her next move. One: finding out where this man is located exactly and, secondly: deciding where to go from there. She could trust Maleficent. She may have been a lot of things but a liar was not one of them besides she valued their relationship and she wouldn't risk sabotaging it. Well, a deal's a deal. "Okay what do you need? Besides the girl?"

Maleficent sighed longingly and pouted. "Well, since I can't have her, I need the gauntlet."

The Dark One raised her brows. "What on earth could you possibly need with that?"

Said gauntlet was an ancient artifact, said to be around since the first knights. It had belonged to a great warrior that's success came from his ability to always discover his enemy's weakness. In doing so he defeated them. After his death, old age, it was discovered that his power came from the gauntlet that had been enchanted by a sorcerer named Merlin and whoever possessed it afterward would develop his powers. The Dark One never used it. She didn't see the point.

"My reasons are my own." Maleficent said dryly. "But since I like to boast I'll let you in on the little secret. My associates and I want to settle the scores for once and for all."

"And here I thought motherhood changed you." The Dark One chuckled.

Maleficent snorted and waved it off. "Oh please. Perhaps it'll change you but never that."

The Dark Swan rolled her eyes. Motherhood had changed her before but for the worst. "She's not my child."

Maleficent hummed as she twirled one of Regina's curls around her finger. "It's funny because the way she looks at you says otherwise."

The Dark One's eyes glanced down at the baby then. Those chocolate eyes were locked on hers. She glanced back up at Maleficent and shrugged. "Well..."

"She's watching you like if you don't hold her soon, she'll jump out of my arms and into yours."

The Dark Swan frowned. "Yes well she knows me. You're a stranger."

Maleficent blew a raspberry and Regina appeared to like that. Her eyes widened. Maleficent chuckled. "She likes me. Don't you, little girl?"

The Dark One rolled her eyes. She waved her hand and the large iron gauntlet appeared in it. Without even looking at it, she handed it over. She wanted Maleficent gone so that she could have some time with Regina.

Maleficent's brows rose and she smirked. "Wow, thank you, dear." She said still slightly surprised. She reached over and took it. She shifted the baby so that Dark Swan could pick her up. The other sorceress wasted no time taking the baby, cradling her head as she pressed her against her chest.

She adjusted her blanket and the baby instantly snuggled against her. Maleficent smirked as she stood. "Yes, she is not your child."

The Dark One looked down at the baby who was reaching for her face. She shifted her so that she touch her. She wouldn't deny Regina that, not even to save face with Maleficent.

"She's not." She said firmly. Even after all this time. She cared for Regina. The baby was important to her. Maybe even what she felt for her was affection. But she still did not feel a motherly connection to her. She felt close to her but she didn't feel that particular bond. "She's my charge, yes but she's not my child. I do not feel that way for her and she certainly does not see me as a mother."

Maleficent nodded, accepting that. "I don't see why you don't just let me have her. She needs a mother."

The Dark Swan scoffed. "Why, so you could turn her into a wicked bitch like you?"

Maleficent shrugged coyly. "I don't know. I always wanted a good girl. I might raise her to be good."

Dark Swan smirked. "She's fine with me."

Maleficent sighed. "Fine." She groaned. She began smoothing down her dress. "I have to bid the two of you a good night." She stepped closer to the Dark One invading her personal space. The smell of roses invading her senses. "I have things to tend to." She muttered flirtatiously. The Dark One was of course disinterested. "I would invite you but you're busy."

She snapped her fingers and the bun that was holding the Dark Swan's hair up began unraveling. The luscious white hair fell down her shoulders and she huffed in frustration. Regina's eyes widened at seeing something new and her fingers went straight for it. She gripped a hand full of the soft hair and felt it, examining it.

"I've always liked you hair down." Maleficent said. "I don't know why you don't wear it that way more often."

The Dark One rolled her eyes then she hissed when she felt the baby accidentally yank it.

"She has the right idea." Maleficent chuckled. The Dark One glared at her. "You like her hair like that, don't you, moppet?" She asked ticking the baby's chin. Regina tried to eat her finger of course. Maleficent smiled and shook her head. "Well good evening, Dark One. I hope it's not so long next time before we see each other again." She winked then she suddenly was engulfed in a plume of black smoke. The baby's eyes widened even further and reached for the vanishing magic.

The Dark One grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips and kissed her palm. "How are you, little girl?" She asked. She moved to the rocking chair. She picked up the golden rattle that the woman had obviously left behind as a gift. She sat, taking Maleficent's vacated seat. Regina smiled at her then went back to playing with her hair. And of course, the baby went to put it into her mouth. Dark Swan caught her hand. "No, no, no, Gina." She said lightly as to not upset the baby because even as young as she was, she already disliked the word 'no' and the use of the word usually resulted in a tantrum.

Regina frowned and furrowed her brows, registering the tone. She then smiled and began kicking her little feet. The Dark One shook her head with a small smile, she then began rocking them. She held the rattle and the baby reached for it. She let her take it. The baby instantly started shaking it.

The Dark One chuckled. Why are all baby toys so noisy?

She kept thinking about the information that Maleficent had given her. Okay, time travel is something she had not accomplished in her time as a Dark One. Now she was that much closer to getting what she wanted. She had a name and a little information. She knew how to do the rest. She knew exactly who she needed to speak to.

But for now she wanted to focus on the little one cuddling her. She looked back down at the baby that was making little sounds that sounded more like a chipmunk than a human. She smiled and shook her head. "Little girl." She chuckled. "You seriously need to understand what stranger danger is. Maleficent is as dangerous as they come but she likes you. Which I'm not surprised." She whispered the last part. "But seriously, Gina. No more talking to strangers, okay?" The baby smiled. The Dark One snorted. "I'll take that as a yes."

She smiled and kissed the baby's forehead then continued to rock them in the chair just enjoying the peace and quiet of the night.

She would deny it to the end, but this is the favorite part of her day.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The Dark One opened the large leather spell book that sat before her on her desk. She had retired to her study for for the night hoping to get some reading in with her free time. It was the middle of the night and Regina was fast asleep. She's finally starting to sleep through the night. Something that both Granny and Stella were thankful for but Dark Swan missed her sometimes. The baby kept her company during the night when sometimes the silence and loneliness becomes too much. The little girl helped to keep her mind off of the darkness that had taken root inside of her so long ago and the dark things she's done because of it. That baby was a little bit of light in her dark cold world. She hasn't felt anything like that in a very long time. She hasn't felt that since she's lost him. It was safe to say that Regina was exactly what she needed in her life. She would never give Granny the satisfaction of letting her know that though. Some things should be kept between her and her little brunette.

She planned on never getting too close though. She needed to stay focused. She had a plan and she needed to stick to it. She couldn't risk getting too comfortable.

She had been waiting months for Alexander to become successful with his invention. She watched him through her magic mirror and shared his frustration as he hit dead end after dead end. He was frustrated and had broken the structure apart that he had built, on multiple occasions. She almost felt sympathy for him. She realized that what he need was some motivation. She knew that it worked well with anyone. She knew from experience that death was an excellent motivator.

Maybe she could stage an accident that would...

Her train of thought came to a screeching halt when she heard Regina's scream cutting through the silence of the night. Despite the nursery being a few doors down, she could hear it perfectly clear and that was not a normal cry. The baby sounded upset, almost as if she were hurt. The Dark One's stomach sank and she stood immediately. She's heard Regina scream before but never like that. It alarmed her. She didn't like that at all and she felt uneasy. She poofed from the study and reappeared in Regina's nursery. The room was still dark save for the moonlight streaming in through the open window, the night breeze was blowing the sheer white curtains gently. Her gaze landed on the crib and what she saw made her blackened heart stop. There was a strange large dark figure hovering over the little white crib.

"Get away from her!" She screamed and thrusted her hands forward. With a powerful force the figure was shoved backwards and crashed into the rocking chair by the window, breaking it into a bunch of smaller pieces of wood. Their back hit the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of them and they went still. The noise along with Dark Swan's fury just upset the baby even further causing her to scream louder. The sound attracted both Granny and Stella who came barreling into the room.

"What is going on?" Granny breathed out as she tried to catch her breath from running. She looked around the Dark One and saw the figure lying on the floor unmoving. "Who is that?"

"Is Regina alright?" Stella asked and for the first time ever, Dark Swan heard anger in the woman's voice. "Did they hurt her?"

The Dark One didn't take her eyes off of the intruder as she addressed the two women, "Take Regina and try to calm her. Check her and make sure that this pig hasn't harmed her."

Both women said nothing as they came into the room. Granny quickly grabbed Regina up into her arms. The little girl was still screaming just adding to the Dark Swan's fury. "Alright Regina, it's alright. I have you. You're safe now. It's alright." She heard Granny whispering to Regina. Out of her peripheral she saw Stella grab the baby's stuffed swan, rattle and her blanket. The Dark One knew that Regina would be safe with them. It gave her a little peace of mind so that she could focus on what needed to be done.

"And gather all of the children and take them to Granny's room." She ordered before the women exited. "You'll all be safe there until I eliminate this threat."

"Yes, Dark One." Stella said as she followed Granny over the threshold. Dark Swan said nothing but once the women were gone she raised her hand in a sharp movement, the force of her magic slammed the door behind them. There was a click as it locked. A sudden wave of the same hand brought all of the candles to life, brightening the dark room.

She could finally get a good look at their intruder. She eyed the person. She noticed that their large hat had come off and she could see the head of a man. That just infuriated her even more. The man was large and muscular. He had long dark hair and even unconscious he looked exhausted. He was wearing a long black coat but she couldn't really see what was underneath it. He had on black pants and matching leather boots. There was a crossbow lying right beside his limp hand on the plush white carpeted floor. To any mere mortal he would have looked intimidating or menacing but to her he looked like a twig she wanted to snap in half. She moved closer and thought of all of the ways she was going to torture him with each step. Slow castration has become her favourite and that seemed to fit well for him. She was going to throw him in the dungeons and he was never going to see the light of day ever again.

What she wasn't expecting was for him to regain consciousness so quickly and grab the crossbow lying beside him. She especially didn't think he was bold enough to aim it at her. She smirked at the foolish man and shook her head.

"Now what are you-" She was cut off when the man fired an arrow at her. There was a quiet 'zip' sound as it cut through the air. By reflex she reached out and caught it around the shaft. The tip of the head was an inch from her heart. She growled in pure anger. Sure it wouldn't have killed her. It would have stung at best but how dare he. He invaded her castle, hurt her baby and he had the audacity to shoot at her. She looked at the arrow and noticed that the tip was... is that silver? She raised her brow as she then took both ends into her hands and bent, snapping it in two. She threw the pieces to the floor. "How dare you! You've came into my home and threatened me with-"

She was cut off by another trajectory. She caught it as well and examined it. This one was... a stake? She looked back up at the man with a raised brow. "I am not a vampire."

"But you are an undead." The man said with nothing but hate in his voice. What has she ever done to him? Sure, she had crossed a lot of people but she had never seen this man in her entire life. "I will send you back to the pits of hell where you belong, demon!"

She chuckled at the last part. "I am not from hell. I might end up there but I did not descend from there." She motioned to herself. "Do I look like a hell beast?"

"That does not mean anything." He growled. "The devil was one of the most beautiful angels."

"Alright." The Dark One said slowly.. "Well, I was cursed. Being the Dark One is a curse. I do not even know your... devil."

She watched as the man's thick dark brows knitted together as he thought her words over. "Is that why the arrow didn't affect you?"

"What?" She snapped.

"That arrow and stake were both dipped in holy water. Hell, even my crossbow is blessed. No evil being should be able to withstand that." He explained.

"Oh..." She chuckled dryly. "None of your weapons can destroy me."

"I know." He said. "I just wanted to stun you while I got a hold of your dagger." He admitted as if he had nothing to lose but oh he had no idea.

Dark Swan glared at him then her hand shot out. She closed her fingers and the man began choking as he was lifted to his feet and up off of the floor by the Dark One's magic. He began gagging and clawing at his throat as his feet kicked wildly. "Who told you about the dagger?!" She demanded. Her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Dorian." He gasped out. "Dorian Gray."

"What?" She growled. Why that ungrateful little...

"Mr. Gray said that you killed his love and drained her life force." He choked out.

"He's a liar." She screamed. "His love lives."

The man for the second time looked confused. "But he said..." She rolled her eyes.

"Dorian Gray is a liar and coward." She growled as she released him and let him fall to the carpet. He instantly started gasping and pulling in air as he rubbed his throat. "Did he also tell you what happens when you plunge that dagger into my heart?"

"He said you'll go back to hell." He croaked.

She shook her head. "This is my hell." She chuckled darkly as she opened her arms to indicate this. "No. Actually you will become what I am. A Dark One. Your heart will be filled with darkness and the only way to relieve the pain is to kill and cause more pain."

The man looked completely scandalized. He pulled himself to his feet. His dark eyes gazed into hers. He looked both confused and furious. "How do I know you are not lying?"

"Do you want to test it?" She challenged.

He shook his head quickly. "No."

She nodded. "Smart man. I like you." She said with a shrug. "Which is why I will not kill you. You were deceived. I will not punish you for that. Dorian on the other hand..."

"I wish to kill him."

"Now, now." Dark Swan said raising a hand. "You've traumatized my baby. The least you could do is give me the satisfaction of destroying him."

"I did not mean to scare your little girl." The man said sincerely. "Her window was the one I climbed in through. I didn't know it was hers. I was told that you were a lonely vicious beast."

"Lonely?" She asked in shock. She had no idea why she was so surprised. She was the Dark One after all. "I am not lonely. More people tolerate me than him." She waved that off and got back on track. "I will make him pay." She growled, leaving no room for discussion. The man nodded back with a small dark smile.

"I owe you a debt for your trouble." He said stepping closer to her.

"Well..." She said with a smirk. "I have to get back to you on that."

He nodded. "What ever you or the child may need just find me."

She nodded. She figured he was from another realm given his clothing and he spoke of things she's never heard of. She knew that he wasn't from Dorian's either. "Very well." She clapped her hands together. The room door unlocked and flew open. She smiled at him. He could be useful and he'd be a good ally. "Now why don't I enchant those weapons of yours? I can make your job a lot easier." She turned on her heel without giving him a choice. "Follow me." She could hear his shoes clomping behind her with each heavy footfall. She could understand how he woke Regina. "What is your name?"

"Van Helsing." He replied.

"Well, Van Helsing." She began over her shoulder. "I am the Dark One, I am often called Dark Swan. It is lovely to make your acquaintance and to do business with you."

"Yes." Was all he said. The Dark One hummed in response.

What he did not know was that that is not a freebie. He just sold his soul to the Dark One.

She smirked as she showed him down the hall. Another pawn for her chessboard.

* * *

The next morning she spent most of the day with Regina. She didn't get to comfort her the night before and she regretted it. By the time she was done with her newest puppet, Regina was already soothed and back asleep. She hated that she hadn't gotten to her before she fell asleep. Then again she felt even more guilty that the baby was not better protected. That very night she headed back to the nursery and enchanted it so that only the castle's residents could enter. She knew that Maleficent would get in regardless though. The Dark Swan has known Maleficent for a very long time and she knew that she is no threat to a baby. Well, unless her name is Aurora. Every baby except Aurora, daughter of King Stefan and Queen Briar Rose was safe from the Dragon. Besides Dark Swan knew that Maleficent had been visiting the baby at night. Dark Swan would come to greet Regina in the morning to find gifts in her crib or a new dress hanging in her wardrobe. She didn't mind Maleficent. Did she trust Maleficent? Hell no, but the Dark One didn't trust anyone except for Granny and Ruby. Maleficent wouldn't hurt her though. The Dark One felt much better with the magic barrier though. There would be no more incidents such as the one that occurred the previous night. Sure, the vampire Hunter was no threat but they were lucky. Someone could have hurt the baby. Dark Swan never would have forgiven herself. So she took drastic measures to ensure that another breach was not eminent.

She sat the baby down on the rug and handed her her stuffed swan. Regina looked at the toy and shook it just to make sure that it still worked. Of course she put it straight into her mouth. When doesn't Regina put things into her mouth? That was a habit that the Dark One hoped the child would grow out of soon. It worried her that one day she would get sick but Granny always assured her that Gina was fine and that her environment was completely sanitary, but what happened when she's outside of her playroom or nursery? Regina was crawling now. At ten months the busy little brunette was all over the castle. It was quite entertaining to see though despite her concerns. The staff was always running after her and she would try to make a break for it. If there was a surface for her to balance on she would try to stand but she'd quickly realize that crawling is quicker. It was fun crawling around but walking was her goal.

The little brunette's good friend Daniel was already walking and Regina found it quite frustrating that her legs wouldn't do what his did. Dark Swan loved when the baby's dark brows furrowed and she tried to take her first steps. She always frowns when she falls onto her little bottom. Daniel was always helpful as ever and sweet. He'll go over and check on her. When she pouts, he always hugs her.

He's very affectionate towards his friend and Dark Swan really likes that Regina has someone her own age to play with. Regina spends a considerable amount of time with Ruby but Ruby is five and likes to spend time with the older little girls and teenagers in the castle. Sometimes Ruby asks to bring Regina along and they let her. Surprisingly the little girls spoil the baby even further and treat her like a doll.

Dark Swan doesn't particularly mind. If Regina's happy then she's happy and boy was that a happy girl.

Regina giggled when Dark Swan tickled her tummy. That made the Dark One smile. Regina grinned wide at her. She looked like a little angel in the little white dress she had on. The Dark Swan shook her head with a smile. Regina opened her arms and reached for her. The Dark One frowned and shook her head. She couldn't pick her up because she had business to attend to and she was already late. Regina frowned and poked out her bottom lip. Her pretty eyes glistened. The Dark One frowned because she knew what was coming. Before she could react, Regina burst into a fit of harsh angry screams. Fat tears were streaming down her flaming red cheeks.

Regina threw her toy down to the floor and began screaming louder at the top of her lungs. The Dark One watched the angry little girl. She had dealt with tantrums before but that was many centuries ago and Regina's always felt way more intense. She had a temper on her and it was hard to calm her once she started.

She heard two sets of footsteps rushing their way. The sound obviously drawing Regina's caregivers. They stopped outside the door and she looked up to find Granny and Stella standing there in the doorway of the room. Both women looked concerned. She was comforted by the fact that the two women loved the baby so much.

"Is she alright?" Granny asked as she tried to catch her breath. Granny has been on edge as well. She didn't want to let Ruby or Regina out of her sight. She kept both girls close the entire morning until the Dark One came for Regina. She reluctantly let the baby go then.

"Would you like me to take her?" Came Stella's gentle question. Regina looked over at the woman as she continued to cry. Stella started to rush inside to soothe the angry child.

Dark Swan simply raised a hand and shook her head. She could handle an angry baby. She reached for the girl but Regina's tiny hand hit at her as if saying 'no'. She heard Granny chuckle and she had to hold back a chuckle of her own at the amount of sass in that tiny package.

"I'm sorry." She said gently. She knew that she had to apologize. Regina was young but she was advanced and understood more than most babies her age. "I'm very sorry, Regina. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. You know that I will never hurt you on purpose."

Gods that felt strange. She hadn't apologized to anyone in her entire immortal life and here she was apologizing to a baby. She rolled her eyes at herself for upsetting her in the first place.

Regina's cries began to calm down very slowly until she stopped screaming altogether. She was still sniffling and whimpering here and there with her little bottom lip still poked out. Her eyes were still sad and glistening. The Dark One's heart clenched. She hated that face.

"Can I give you a hug?" She asked. Regina leaned away from her still angry. The Dark One smiled. "Please?"

Regina hesitated as she looked into her eyes. She was still quite pissed off but at the same time she wanted her friend to cuddle her. She opened her arms again and that time the Dark One did not hesitate to pick her up. She brought the little one close to her and squeezed her gently. She kissed her hair as she stood with her. Regina was still pouting so she bounced her a little. That usually cheered him up. Regina was nothing like him but she was still a swan nonetheless.

Regina sighed and laid her head down on her shoulder. The Dark One knew that she was forgiven then.

"Thank you." The Dark One whispered then kissed the little girl's hair. Regina didn't respond, obviously still angry but she was coming around. Dark Swan conjured a black handkerchief and began wiping the baby's chubby cheeks. Once they were all dry she gave her another kiss. This one on the cheek. Regina looked up at her with her brows scrunched together and a frown still in place. After a moment her resolve broke and she snuggled with the Dark One. "That's my little princess." She said rubbing her back.

The Dark Swan looked over to see Granny and Stella watching with small smiles. She rolled her eyes. She needed to get to work but she couldn't leave Regina just yet. She was still upset. Besides she didn't want to deal with Stella or Granny at the moment. She held the child close and the two of them vanished from the playroom in a plume of gray smoke, leaving the two women to melt at the idea of a baby taming the Dark One.

They appeared inside of the Dark One's study. Regina had only been in there a few times. In fact she was the only one of the castle's residents allowed inside. The little girl looked around the large room, her young eyes trying to take in everything and checking to see if there was anything new.

Dark Swan walked them over to a bookshelf that took up the entire back wall of the room. She then adjusted Regina so that she could hold her with only one hand. Regina watched on curiously as the Dark One selected a black book with a silver spine. She then pulled the book back. There was a small click and the book shelf split open right down the middle creating a small entry way. They stepped inside of the dimly lit room. Regina's eyes widened as she looked around the new place with interest.

This room was even better. There were wooden shelves lining the walls with vials rested on them. Each vial contained a different colored substance. Some sparkled, some where bright and glowed. An array of glittery wands and crystal balls were locked away in a cabinet with clear glass doors. There were new toys everywhere and Regina wanted to play with all of them. Regina began squirming in Dark Swan's arms so that she could get down and explore. Maybe even taste a few things.

"Not now." The Dark One said gently. Regina looked up at her with a glare on her adorable face. The Dark One caught on instantly and laughed. "Don't you look at me like that." Regina just gave her a warning look. The woman simply laughed. She waved her hand and a small cloud of gray smoke flew around her palm. When it cleared, there was Regina's favorite stuffed swan in her hand. "Here." she said handing it over.

The baby accepted the toy but she was still giving the Dark Swan a look for daring to say no to her. Regina hugged the toy to her chest and rested her head on the Dark One's shoulder.

"Okay good." Dark Swan muttered. She patted Regina's back as they walked across the room. This should be a quick trip. They walked to the middle of the vault and stood before a tall standing mirror. Regina had taken to sucking her thumb, fighting a nap that she knew she wanted in favor of seeing what was going to happen next. She spotted herself in the mirror and sat up to get a better look. She pointed and giggled at the baby staring back at her.

The Dark One smiled. "Yes, that's you." She said giving her a squeeze. "Look at how pretty you are."

Regina smiled even wider then looked up at her. She touched the sorceress' face with her tiny fingers in the way that the Dark One loves. The baby then looked back at the mirror and giggled. She pointed a tiny finger at the mirror again.

"That's me." The Dark One chuckled. "That's us."

The baby laughed and continued to stare. The Dark One of course couldn't look away from the baby admiring herself in the mirror. The first time she showed him his reflection he was frightened. Here's Regina braver than ever with a hint of vain. She had to get her a mirror.

"Alright Regina." She muttered before giving the baby a little bounce. "You can admire yourself in the mirror later. We're going somewhere new."

Regina's face lit up and her eyes widened. That was one of her favorite words. She liked discovering new things.

"I got this mirror from a friend of mine." She explained. She knew that Regina was learning new words as the days went on. She understood 'friend' as well. It was a good thing. "It will take us to a brand new place. A place you've never seen before. I have to go see another friend and he's been a very bad boy."

Regina wrinkled her nose at the other familiar word. 'Bad' is not a word that she hears thrown her way often but she's heard it thrown at Daniel multiple times and she doesn't like it.

"But you're a good girl." Dark Swan whispered. Regina looked up at her and smiled. Her friend bounced her a little. "Now, we have to go bye-bye."

The baby instantly started fussing and squirming in her arms. She had to hold her firmly not to drop her. "I'm not leaving you. You're coming with me. Look..."

She held Regina tight as she took a long step and her boot went straight through the mirror. Regina looked up in surprise. The Dark One gave her a reassuring smile and took another step into the mirror. A clear blue void with swirls of white surrounded them. There was no feeling, only air. There was no smell either but that of magic. She was sure that Regina understood the smell of magic. She wasn't afraid of it because the Dark One only used it for good in her presence. She was unsure if Regina would someday have magic as well but it was a possibility because of her parentage. The Dark One hoped to keep it suppressed if that were the case.

Dark Swan looked at the baby to find her staring ahead of them with wide excited eyes. There wasn't an once of fear anywhere. She looked up at her and pointed ahead of them.

Dark Swan nodded. "Indeed, we are going there."

Regina smiled at her and the Dark Swan took that as an okay to continue on. She held the baby close as they waded through the nothingness. A bright light showed that they had reached their destination. There was a large tall rectangle, exactly like the mirror they had come through right ahead of them. Through it they could see what looked like a dark corridor. She took another big step and her boot went through the tall rectangular shape. She took another and they were on the other side. The baby's eyes were still wide as she looked back at the mirror. She looked back up at the Dark One with a curious furrowed brow.

The Dark One smiled at her and squeezed her gently to reassure her that she was safe. They both looked around them. They were standing in the dimly lit eerie corridor of a dark mansion that almost rivaled her own in dreariness. She could feel the pain and misery within the walls. For a moment she wondered if she should have left Regina at home. Not for her safety because as long as she was with her, safety was never an issue but because a tortuous dark place like that is no place for a child. She looked over to see Regina distracted by her toy again. She was fine.

They set off down the hallway and the sound of the Dark One's heels echoed throughout the empty space as they headed towards their destination.

Regina put a tiny hand on her cheek and giggled. The Dark One smirked at the little face looking up at her. Regina giggled again and closed her eyes. Dark Swan laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. Regina giggled and fell back in the woman's arms. Dark Swan chuckled as well. It amazed her how much this baby liked her. Most people feared or hated her, especially children but Regina actually enjoyed her company. She clearly didn't know any better.

"You are so damn cute." She chuckled. "Don't tell your granny I swore."

Regina gave her a look and the Dark One smirked. "Thank you." She whispered. The baby smiled as if she understood. She kissed Regina's forehead as they stopped in front of a dark wooden door. "Now, no matter what you see, you will be safe. I will never hurt you. I will always protect you. You are always safe with me, Regina. I... lo..." She stopped herself before she said something ridiculous. Something she didn't mean. Maybe she did feel that but if she said it out loud, that would make it real so, she kept her mouth shut. She had to play this safe. "Everything is fine, Gina. Don't be scared."

Regina tilted her head as she tried to understand. Dark Swan chuckled and petted the girl's head. "Good girl."

She held Regina close and with a flick of her wrist, the door flew open and slammed against the wall behind it. Regina didn't even flinch at the sound. Instead she turned a little to get a look of her surroundings, curious of this new place. They stepped inside of the room which appeared to be a poorly lit sitting room. An old wooden desk sat in front of a window that was covered by thick dark red curtains. There was a sudden movement from the large suede arm chair by the raging fire place. A man shot up and a book toppled to the floor from his lap. The Dark One raised a brow at the man.

"D... Dark One..." He stammered as he tried to adjust his suit. He ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Dorian." The Dark One said with a dark smirk. The man just stared at her. His dark eyes were wide and he looked panicked.

Regina tilted her head as she took him in. She thought his skin was odd as pale as it was. She didn't like it. She didn't like him. Something was wrong with him but she couldn't figure it out. She knew that she didn't want him near her. She started fussing, wanting to leave that place with the scary man. His eyes darted to the squirming baby in the sorceress' arms.

"What are you looking at!" The Dark One snapped. He didn't have the right to even look at Regina after what he had done. The man tore his gaze away from the child, he was clearly pulled in by Regina's light as well. Something about this girl just attracted the darkest of souls and the odd part was that they just wanted to be near her, not harm her.

He appeared to relax and a lazy smirk graced his red lips as he looked back up at the Dark Swan. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked her up and down. "I didn't see you as the..." He shrugged lazily. "Motherly type." He said with a hint of disbelief. Dark Swan made a face.

"I'm not. I got her from a deal." She snapped. The man looked back down at Regina.

"Hello there." He said with a wave. Regina made a face and turned away from him, hiding her face in her friend's chest.

"Stop that!" The Dark One hissed at the man for scaring her. "Its okay." She whispered into Regina's hair. Realizing that Regina didn't like the man and for good reason, she gently placed her down on the rug, facing away from the man. She lowered herself to a squatting position so that she could address the child. "Hey." She said softly. Regina looked up at her. Damn those beautiful brown eyes. "Don't move." Regina furrowed her brows then she was distracted by the jingle of her swan as it started floating around in front of her, touched by the Dark One's magic. It successfully distracted the child so that she could handle her business quickly.

The Dark Swan then petted the baby on the head and stood, leaving her to try to grab a hold of her toy. She checked the baby one last time then headed over to the man. He stepped back with every step she took towards him. She rolled her eyes at his cowardice. Such a proud man became a complete coward in her presence. "How are you, Dorian?" She asked as she looked the man over. He looked well physically but she knew that he was battling some of his own demons deep within just like her.

He shrugged. "Well, my ego is a bit shot. Your friend there wounded me." He motioned to the baby that still had her back to them. Her chocolate curls were fall down her back freely. "The ladies usually find me to be quite charming."

The Dark Swan smirked. "Well, at only ten months old, my little princess is a bit more refined than the ladies you encounter, I'm sure."

The man made a face then placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt. "Ouch."

"I could really cause you pain." She growled stepping closer. The man took a step back.

"Now that is not very motherly of you." Dorian pointed out. "You don't want to expose that little angel to violence at such a young age now, do you?"

The Dark Swan shrugged. "She'll forget. That's the thing about babies. They don't remember much. Now, stop worrying about my child. Out of the two of you, she is the only one safe from me." Just then Regina's giggle drifted across the room. The Dark One raised a brow at him and his shoulders slumped. "Good." She said as she picked some nonexistent lint from her jacket. "Now... I've heard some very upsetting things, Dorian."

"What?" He asked trying to sound innocent. She knew good and well that he was anything but. The Dark One could tell that he was full of shit and his performance was horrible at best.

"Watch your tone." She snapped. "I would tear your dead heart from your chest and let my baby play with it."

His eyes widened. "Dark Swan..."

"Don't act so surprised. We made a deal. You wanted to live handsome and charming forever and in return you will do whatever I say." When he fell silent she continued. "I received a visit from a man last night. I believe that he goes by the name of Van Helsing."

Dorian's dark brows shot straight up. "I can explain." He said quickly.

"He came to kill me." She chuckled dryly ignoring his attempts at lying. "The fact that he thought that he could is hilarious but what he told me when I captured him is what really infuriated me." A dark shadow cast across her face as she stalked closer. She was so angry that she could have just pushed him backwards into that fireplace. "He said that a man named Dorian sent him and told him that I was an evil creature from hell and I killed someone that he loved to drain their life force." She paused and sighed dramatically. "I thought... well, that makes me sound like a... a vampire. Van Helsing hunts vampires and other hell beasts." Dorian was watching her with wide eyes. She could see him slightly shaking. "Anyway. He also went on to say that he knew about my dagger. He also said that he needed to find it to 'vanquish' me and send me back to the flaming pits of hell. I wonder where he got that idea."

"Dark One..." Dorian began.

She raised a finger to silence him. "I explained to him that I was cursed. He seemed to understand and accept that. He and I became really good friends afterwards over a mutual hatred of you. I paid him well and even gave him some enchanted weapons to make his job a bit easier." She grinned wide at her victory. "What enraged me the most though was that I found him in my little girl's nursery. He was not harming her but Regina does not particularly like male strangers. I don't know why but she never has. She was quite upset and he was trying to calm her which just upset my little princess even more. The only reason I didn't kill him was because when he saw me he said... no." She shook her head. "Guess. I want you to guess."

Dorian shook his head. "I don't know. How... how would I know?"

The Dark One's brows rose and she frowned, "Oh really?" She said in mock surprise. "You two are such good friends."

"I don't know him." The man said much too quickly to be believable.

"Oh?" She asked. She then sighed. "Well, I thought he knew you. He must have been referring to another Dorian Gray when he charged me screaming 'prepare to die beast.' I have come to avenge Dorian Gray's beloved. Prepare to die for your sins'." She grinned. Sure she was fabricating a little but aren't all of the best stories a little fabricated? "Now I enjoy a good threat or assassination attempt just as much as the next person but when she is startled, that's when I draw the line and someone has to die."

"Let me explain." He pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain. You clearly no longer want to be indebted to me so you tried to have me killed." She said with an air of disinterest. "Is that it?"

"Yes." He said as his shoulders sagged. It was incredible that this man that had been so proud not too long ago was now a sniveling coward. What a transformation.

The Dark One shook her head with a chuckle. The chuckle quickly turned into a full out laugh from deep within her belly. Of course it wasn't funny but she did find it humorous that Dorian thought that he could defeat her. A broody, spoiled, playboy like him was incapable of such a thing. He should stick to his grand parties and other rich boy things. He had definitely bitten off more than he can chew. Her laughter died down and she wiped a fake tear. "Oh Dorian, you messed with the wrong Dark One." With a snap of her fingers, a large, wooden frame appeared in her hands. Dorian's eyes slammed shut immediately when he realized what it was.

"No." He said desperately. "Please. Don't."

She looked at the portrait in her hands and grimaced. It was once a perfect portrait of the man before her but after one hundred years, it was now nothing more than a portrait of a skeleton wearing an expensive suit. She warned him of what would happen when he traded his soul for immortality. He now belongs to her for the rest of his eternal life.

A deal's, a deal.

He must have thought that killing her would get him out of the deal. He wasn't even brave enough to do it himself. All that she knew was that after she explained to Van Helsing what would happen after he killed her with that dagger, the man was furious and now Dorian has yet another enemy.

"Look at this thing." She said in mock shock. "Dorian, you must see this. It's so grisly."

"No!" He screamed and fell to the floor with his eyes still squeezed shut. They both knew what would happen if he looked at it. He would no longer be enchanted with eternal youth. He would embody his true self, aging to match the portrait which holds his true image. He would become the skeleton on the page and the portrait itself would return to its true form of him in his early thirties. "I will do whatever you wish. I'm sorry."

The Dark One chuckled. "Good boy." She said as if she was talking to a disobedient pig. "Now, what have we learned?"

"I apologize. I will never betray you ever again. You have my word." The groveling man said. The Dark One shook her head at the pathetic man before her. Dorian is prideful. Not many can bring him to his knees but Dark Swan knew that she could do that to anyone, including him. They have a long history. He knows very well what she is capable of but sadly she knew that Dorian was a snake and he would likely try to end her again. He would fail but he still couldn't be trusted. "Please do not make me look at that." He cried.

The Dark One chuckled. There's nothing she loved more than to hear someone pleading and begging for mercy. She was feeling such a high that she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh, I won't kill you, Dorian." She said simply. "Well, not yet but if I catch you trying to kill me or putting my little girl in danger again I promise you, I will stitch your eyelids open and sit that painting in front of you." She smirked when he gasped at her words. She lowered her voice and leaned closer to him. "Do not test me ever again."

The man nodded frantically. "Yes, Dark One."

"Very good." She said. With a snap of her fingers the painting disappeared from her hands and returned to where he had it hidden in the attic. "Now, if you'd excuse me," She slapped the man's cold dead cheek with more force than necessary. He hissed at the sting. "My little princess needs a snack and a nap." She straightened up and stepped away from him. She could see him physically relax. She smirked with a shake of her head. Oh, he had no idea. For an immortal he certainly thought like a mortal. Moron.

She walked over to where Regina was still playing. She had somehow gotten a hold of the swan and was currently trying to eat it. The Dark One lowered herself. She smiled at the baby and Regina instantly opened her arms to be picked up. She had clearly had enough floor time. The sorceress chuckled and put her hands under the little girl's arms, lifting her. She grabbed the swan as they stood. She held the baby close to her chest and they headed for the door. She stopped and looked over shoulder at the man who was still crawling around, scared to open his eyes. She smirked wickedly.

"Oh and Dorian," She whispered. The man turned his head toward her voice. "Your painting is hanging somewhere in this very room so, I'd be very careful where you look."

With a snicker, she and Regina slipped out of the room. As soon as she shut the door behind them, she heard the man let out a blood chilling scream. She chuckled to herself, causing the baby to smile. The Dark One began humming a soothing melody as the two of them headed down the hallway, back the way they came.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so there is a time jump here. It's a small one but I suppose it's worth mentioning. 
> 
> And I'll also like to apologize for the delay.

 

Chapter Five

She sat at her desk with her head in a book. She furrowed her brow with a frown as she read over the page again. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She leaned back in the chair and looked across the room at the wall as she tried to comprehend what the hell she just read. She turned the words over in her mind and she still couldn't make sense of it. There is a realm that is believed to be made of Halloween. It is Halloween all year-round and the residents are ghoulish creatures that haunt children's nightmares. She tilted her head. "What in the Hades is Halloween?" she asked out loud. She didn't expect to get a response but she figured asking it out loud would help. It didn't actually. The word sounded even more ridiculous. Hal-lo-ween. She stood up to go check her bookshelf to see if there was more on this 'Halloween' thing but she stopped dead in her tracks.

Regina was standing in the middle of the study on the carpet. She was balancing by herself. Dark Swan froze and just watched. Regina had been standing for a while but she has never been able to do so for more than a few seconds. She straightened her back and only wobbled a little bit. Dark Swan raised her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to see how this was going to play out. Regina had been trying to take her first steps for a while and she hadn't been able to do so on her own yet. Her little dark eyebrows were drawn together in concentration and her lips were pressed into a serious line. Her dark eyes stayed straight ahead. She lifted one foot then put into down in front of her. The Dark One came around the table because she really had to see this. Regina was finally hitting a milestone and she didn't want to miss it, like she missed her crawling for the first time.

Regina steadied herself and did the same with her other foot. She wobbled a bit but didn't go down. She moved one foot and then the other, making slow but steady strides across the carpet. Dark Swan's mouth fell open. Very few things amazed her anymore but this baby taking her first steps across her floor took her breath away. She couldn't believe how fast her little girl was growing up.

Regina took only a few more steps and fell back on her bottom. She was undeterred as she then climbed to her hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way to where her little ball had rolled away. Dark Swan stood there frozen watching the very independent child grab her toy and sit back down and play with it.

"Regina." She said after a moment. Those big eyes gazed up to hers. "Did you just walk?"

Regina giggled and covered her face. Clearly amused by the expression on her usually so stoic friend's face.

Dark Swan stepped around the desk; she squatted down so that she was leveled with the little girl. "Come here." She said gently. She opened her arms. "Come here, Regina."

Regina smiled and stood to her feet. She carefully balanced herself. She dropped the ball and put her hands out in front of her. She took a tentative step and smiled when it worked again. She took another one and her smile grew. She took another and another. She giggled when she reached Dark Swan and stumbled into her arms. The Dark One of course caught her with a chuckle. She pulled her into her arms and stood up.

"You walked, little princess." She whispered. Regina beamed at her. Obviously proud of herself. "Smart girl."

Regina babbled, not a single word she said made sense but she was clearly responding to what she said. The Dark One grinned. She kissed Regina's forehead and Regina seemed to like that because she snuggled closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder. Dark Swan gave her a gentle squeeze. "Let's go tell Granny what you did." She muttered. "Then we can get you a cookie."

Regina's head popped up then and her little mouth made an 'o' shape.

Dark Swan threw her head back and laughed then. It felt good to actually laugh and it felt like she was only free to do so with Regina. "Yeah that got your attention." She teased. She knew that Regina loved snacks and food in general. Granny tried to limit her but Dark Swan gave her what she wanted. If she wanted a cookie than a cookie she shall have. A cookie wouldn't do anything to her. She's a child; she's supposed to have sweets and goodies. She can worry about her figure when she's older... or not. She would rather she didn't. If Dark Swan could prevent that she would. She wants Regina to focus on that big beautiful brain of hers in opposed to her looks. It was more than obvious that Regina was going to be a stunning woman. It was genetic. Her parents weren't bad looking. Cora was a psychotic bitch but she was easy on the eyes and Regina was already taking after her mother. Regina will be taught that looks don't matter. It's about being kind and intelligent.

Regina looked up at her and gave her a look. Dark Swan snorted and bounced her a little. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

The baby already had a big personality. She was demanding and spoiled and she knew how to use her charisma to manipulate Dark Swan and everyone else around her but Dark Swan didn't care. She will gladly be wrapped around this girl's finger for the rest of her life. She was already becoming more important to her than anything.

She looked into those chocolate eyes. They were so clear she could see herself reflected back at her. How could she have forgotten about that? She remembered she would stare into his eyes just like that until he would giggle and babble, clearly telling her that she was being strange. Regina didn't though. She would let her stare into her eyes for as long as she wished and she would stare back into hers with a furrowed brow as if she was seeing something and trying to understand.

Dark Swan just chalked it up to curiosity. Ruby would stare at her eyes a lot too. Granny explained that not many people have eyes as green as hers. But the way Regina did it was different. She wondered what she saw. She would never know.

She gave Regina a squeeze. "Let's go." She muttered.

She headed for the door with Regina still in her arms. The little girl's fingers were playing with the collar of her leather jacket. She looked down at her and Regina looked up at her. "Hey Regina, you wouldn't have ever heard of 'Halloween', have you?" Regina's face turned serious and then a grin rolled across her adorable face. Dark Swan snorted. "I thought not, Now come along, you little cookie gobbler."

Regina giggled as they stepped into the hallway and they headed down the hallway.

* * *

Regina quickly got the hang of walking and in a few weeks she was running. She was taking off all over the house leaving the servants either diving out of her way or diving to catch her. Dark Swan found the sight to be hilarious. A well behaved Regina was just as cute as a trouble making one. The little devilish smile she would get on her cherub face was priceless. There was a sound that went along with it.

Regina's giggles over Granny's shouting of threats were the telltale signs that Regina was up to trouble again. She could hear the gasps and yelps of the servants in the hallway and she snorted in amusement. She stood from the plush armchair she was sitting on and headed across her chambers to peak out into the hallway. She could see a maid picking up linens with a muttered, 'Good afternoon, Regina'. Dark Swan shook her head with a grin. The baby was naked as the day she was born and she didn't care in the least bit as she took off down the hallway.

Dark Swan shook her head with a fond smile and decided that the little girl had caused enough trouble for one day. She whistled sharply. Regina came to a screeching halt and her head turned. Her pigtails bouncing with the movement. Apparently that was all that Granny had managed to get done for the day. Regina grinned and made a detour for her good friend. Dark Swan bent down as Regina made her way to her. She scooped up the baby.

Granny finally caught up to them. The woman put a hand over her chest and tried to catch her breath. Regina covered her face and giggled. Dark Swan gave her a squeeze. She was holding in her own chuckle. Granny wagged a finger at Regina. "You will behave yourself, Regina. You deserve a pop for that."

Regina's giggling stopped and her face dropped. She poked out her bottom lip and whimpered. She looked up at Dark Swan. The sorceress gave the baby a reassuring smile. They hadn't agreed on physical punishment for Regina. They couldn't say the same for Regina's best friend, Daniel. That little boy definitely got physical punishments and Regina didn't like it. There had been plenty of times that the little girl would get so hysterical after seeing her friend get hit that Dark Swan would have to come retrieve her and take her somewhere the two of them could be alone until she calmed down. Regina whimpered again and leaned away from Granny. Dark Swan glared at the woman.

"Can you not upset her? It's her birthday." Dark Swan hissed. The woman could cut the kid a break. Regina was turning a full year old. It's been a full year since that little angel came into Dark Swan's life. Today was her little princess' day. She leaned in and whispered to Regina, "Happy Birthday, Princess."

Regina looked at her and smiled. Dark Swan took that as a 'thank you'.

Granny sighed. She reached out to touch Regina's arm and the baby moved away from her and pushed her hand away with a little huff. Granny glared at Regina. "Fine! When she gets older and doesn't listen to us and starts sneaking off with boys don't come crying to me." The woman rambled. Dark Swan rolled her eyes. "What if she runs off with a pirate?" her voice rose at the end of the question.

"Granny, Regina is one year old. Daniel is the only boy she knows." Dark Swan sighed. "Besides, Regina is going to favor women."

Granny gasped and Dark Swan raised a brow with a smirk. She was only trying to mess with Granny. She had no idea what Regina was going to be interested in. Gentlemen, ladies or both. Either way it was her life. She was not going to bind her by the expectations of this world. She sure as hell was not going to marry her off at sixteen. She wanted more for Regina than to just be someone's wife. Dark Swan rolled her eyes. "Is her party ready?"

"I don't mind her having an attraction to young women." Granny said a bit too late.

Dark Swan snorted as a brush off. "Whatever." Granny's response said otherwise. "She needs to be dressed in time for her party."

Granny nodded and reached over to take the little girl but Regina whined and moved closer to Dark Swan. She reached over and pushed Granny's hand away. "No!" Regina screamed. "Gammy."

"Come along, Regina. I am not going to pop you." Granny tried but Regina was already too upset with her.

Regina turned to Dark Swan and turned those eyes on her. That combined with the poked out bottom lip was overkill. She sighed and opened her free hand. "Give me her things and I'll dress her."

Granny sighed and rubbed her brow. "I don't have it. Do you want me to go get it?"

Dark Swan sighed. "No, we have this." She stepped back into the room. "Just get Ruby and Daniel ready then make sure that everything else is in order. I want to start when Regina is ready. This is all about her. We don't need anyone being late and stealing this from her."

Granny nodded. "Very well. Just bring her down when she's dressed."

Dark Swan nodded and closed the door. She walked the little girl across the room and sat her down on the chair that she had been sitting in. Regina looked up at her with a silly smile. Dark Swan wrinkled her nose and Regina imitated it. The Dark One laughed and wagged a finger at the baby making the little one chuckle. "Now," she said. "What kind of dress will you like, little one?"

She tapped a finger at her chin as she thought. It was Regina's first birthday, the first of many. The dress should say that. She brained stormed colors and designs in her mind before coming up with the perfect one. She raised her hand and the little girl was engulfed in a plume of gray smoke. She heard the little girl squeal with glee. It made her smile and as the smoke was clearing, Regina was revealed giggling and clapping at the magic show she just received.

The Dark One shook her head with a fond smile and admired her work. Regina was sitting there in an adorable soft pink party dress. It flared out at the bottom in a cupcake like style with the help of the petticoat underneath. A big white bow went around the middle and tied in the back. There was a white lace at the bottom and around the color. The shoulders were poofy but not in a way that would irritate Regina but still make her look even more precious, if that was possible. She changed the child's white bows in her hair to pink. She put frilly white socks and white shoes on her feet. Regina looked like a little doll.

The cake was going to have a hard time competing with Regina for sweetness.

"You look so cute." She told the baby and received a sweet smile for it. She picked Regina up then sat her on the floor. Regina just looked up at her waiting and Dark grinned down at her. "Come on. Let's get a look at you." She took her hand and walked her over to the full length mirror. The little girl's mouth fell open when she saw herself and she squealed, pointing at herself in the mirror. "Yes. Look at how pretty you look."

Regina beamed at herself and just stood there, taking herself in. There she goes admiring herself again. The Dark One smiled with a soft shake of her head. "Okay, let go get some cake!"

Regina looked up at her with a big smile at the word. "Yeah." Dark Swan laughed, she bent down and scooped the little girl up into her arms and held her close. She smoothed down her petticoat and the bottom of the elaborate dress. She then raised a hand and poofed them from the room. They arrived in the dining hall. Regina was giggling for having magic done to her again. She really liked it when most babies are scared of it. She didn't know to fear it though. Most magical children don't fear it unless they're given a reason to. For example, someone using it on them to hurt them. She could see Cora using her powers to subdue and manipulate Regina and that's why she was thankful that she got to her before her mother could damage her.

"Happy Birthday, Regina!" The entire room said in unison. There were about a dozen people in attendance.

Regina looked surprised but giggled. She waved her little hands and everyone waved back as she was carried to the table. It was satisfying that all of the servants had shown up to celebrate Regina's birthday not because they feared the Dark One but because they sincerely loved the baby and they were glad that they're celebrating a year with her in their care.

Dark Swan sat Regina in a chair at the end of the long black dining table. The chair had books stacked up in it so that the little girl could reach the table.

"Your dress is so lovely," One of the servant girls said.

"You are a vision, Regina." Said another.

The baby just sat there with a big smile eating up the compliments.

Stella leaned over and kissed Regina's hair. "Happy Birthday, Angel. You are getting prettier every day," she looked at her son in her arms. "Isn't she, Daniel?" He smiled at his friend and waved at her. Regina waved back at him.

"Share you're presents with me." Ruby teased. "Happy Birthday, Little sister."

Regina giggled at the bigger girl.

Granny chuckled and clapped her hands together. A moment later the new chef emerged from the kitchens. He had taken over for Granny since she's taken the job of a full time caregiver for Regina. He was a big man from a far off land and had an interesting accent that made Regina giggle. He always baked Regina special little goodies. He was easily one of her favorite people, although at first she didn't exactly like him but the man set out to win the child's trust and after weeks of chocolates, candies and cookies, Regina began to like him and now the two of them were buddies. The man was carrying a large round silver tray with a lid on it. He sat it on the table in front of Regina. Dark Swan placed a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Don't touch." She said. Regina folded her hands in her lap. Dark Swan patted her on the head. "Good girl."

The chef gave the little girl a wink then lifted the lid. Regina gasped at the sight of the cake. It was a round three layer cake. It was covered in white frosting that smelled like vanilla and was decorated with pink flowers. Regina pointed and babbled something to granny causing the entire room of adults to chuckle. Granny automatically understood.

"Yes you may have some. It is your cake for your birthday." She explained. "Okay?

Regina gave her a big nod.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Dark Swan said pressing a kiss to Regina's forehead. "Want cake?"

Regina nodded. Dark Swan looked at Granny. Granny nodded picked up the knife and prepared to cut the cake. They foregone on the candle because Regina was too small to blow it out and besides, whatever she desired, the Dark One could give her. She didn't need to rely on a piece of wax for a wish.

Granny cut a piece and placed it on a plate. She then sat it with a spoon in front of the little girl. Regina of course ignored all utensils and grabbed two handfuls of it and shoved them into her mouth. In a moment cake was everywhere. Granny chuckled as she sat a slice in front of Ruby. The little girl grabbed a fork and dug in. She patted her granddaughter on the head then handed Stella piece for Daniel.

She offered Dark Swan a piece but of course the sorceress declined. She's had her fill of mortal activities for the day.

Granny shrugged and went about handing out a slice to all of the guests. Dark Swan squatted down and looked up at Regina who was happily eating. She was glad that she liked it. It appeared that she had more food on her face than had actually made it into her little tummy though. Dark Swan grinned.

"Is it a good cake?" She asked. Regina nodded as she stuffed more into her mouth. She half expected her to try offering her some from her hands but she didn't. Regina did not share food under any circumstances and Dark Swan was partially relieved because she really did not have a taste for a combination of frosting and baby saliva. And she knew how much Regina hated being rejected. She remembered that he used to always try to share his food. Regina doesn't. She does not share. Toys, maybe but food, hell no.

Regina finished her cake and Granny wiped her down. The baby fussed and whined the whole time. Dark Swan watched on with an amused smirk as the little girl was wiped clean and they could finally see her cute face again. "There you are, you little troll." Granny said pinching Regina's cheeks. Regina grinned up at her and Granny shook her head with a smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stella put Daniel down. The little boy ran over to where Regina was sitting and tapped her arm. Regina looked down at him and smiled. She then looked up at Granny and lifted her arms. Dark Swan leaned down and lifted Regina but before she put her down, she held her close. "Happy Birthday, Little girl. And to many more." She whispered. Regina smiled and gave her a nod. She waited patiently to be set down while with Granny she would have been wriggling and squirming to be set down. Regina looked up at Dark Swan. She waved at her and Daniel took her hand and the two little ones were off. Ruby jumped from the chair and ran after the two little ones.

She stayed to watch the children play for a moment. Regina and Daniel were standing in the middle of the hall babbling. Ruby watched on with a furrowed brow for a moment until another child came over to her. Ruby waved at the little ones and went off with the girl. Regina giggled at her friend and she looked alright. Happy. Good. It was time for Dark Swan to take her leave. She had things to tend to. She just wanted to make sure that her little girl was taken care of. She turned to leave but Granny put her hand on her arm to stop her.

"Regina would want you to stay." She said softly.

Dark Swan looked over at Regina, She looked fine. She shrugged. "She will be fine." She said quietly. Granny sighed and released her. The Dark One stepped away and turned to leave but before she did, she stopped and gave Granny a look. "Regina's gift is in her crib." She explained. "See that she gets it before she goes to bed."

Granny nodded with a smile. "Of course, Emma."

She didn't cringe that time when she called her that. Instead she dipped her head at the woman and turned to leave. She headed out of the dining room. She stopped at the large doors and looked at the giggling baby one last time and with a smile she left the room.

* * *

The night was quieter and calmer than she ever remembered it. It was actually lovely and she was enjoying it as she sat in the rocking chair by the window of Regina's nursery. She felt the little body shift against. She looked down to see Regina still fast asleep, underneath a little pink and white blanket with her cheek pressed to her chest. Dark Swan began rubbing soft circles on the baby's back. She knew that Granny wanted her to sleep on her own now but it wouldn't hurt cuddling her every once in a while. Besides it was the child's birthday. She was entitled to be spoiled that day.

She let the chair rock them back and forth and Regina let out a little contended sigh. She still had the new golden stuffed swan that the Dark One had given her for her birthday under arm. She looked so peaceful and calm. The complete opposite she was a few hours ago. The little brunette was so hyped up on cake that Granny couldn't get her down. Eventually Dark Swan had to step in. Once she took Regina into her arms, the little one was down for the count. Granny accused her of using magic but Stella called it a magic touch. Either way, what mattered the most was that Regina was sleeping. Regina still smelled of cake and other sweets even after her bath. It made her smile.

She lifted her other hand and looked at the piece of silver in her hand. She frowned as she read the engraved words on it in the moonlight. There was the royal insignia in the corner, showing that it was official. She turned it over in her hands again and again. She felt a tightness in her chest which was akin to anger. How dare she _!_ She thought. She tensed and Regina instantly whimpered and began rousing. She placed a hand on the baby's back and she began rubbing soft circles over the blanket to comfort her. Regina whined out some incoherent words before giving back into sleep. She kissed her head and the baby relaxed further into her.

It was a strange thing. That wasn't the first time that happened. There were times when she got upset and in turn so did the baby. She noticed that Regina would either fuss or get moody when she sensed her anger and sometimes she would become very cuddly. But it confused her because she tried not to show anger around the little girl. Regina just felt it and she knows. The little one gets very worried. For a moment, she thought the little girl was an empath which wouldn't be surprising since she was magical but it seemed that she could only feel her emotions.

She didn't know what to make of it so she just stuck a pin in that thought and saved it for later.

But right now there was the matter of the invitation. She couldn't just let that go. It was vile and cruel and for Regina's sake she had to fight for her. With that thought in mind she stopped rocking in the chair. She had somewhere to be. She shifted so that Regina was on only one side of her and her head was rested on her shoulder. She could feel her soft little breaths on her neck. She slowly began to stand. Regina seemed unfazed so she began carefully carrying the child across the room to her crib. She kissed her forehead. As she lowered her to the crib she could see the little smile on her lips. That made her smile a little. The little girl had no idea how fortunate she was that she didn't have a single care in the world.

 _Must be nice_. She thought.

"Goodnight Regina." She whispered to the little girl. "I will return before you wake."

At that, she raised her hand and engulfed herself in a plume of gray smoke, teleporting herself from the nursery.

* * *

Cora let out a contented sigh as she looked down into the sleeping face of her second daughter. She was beautiful, resembling her older sister. The one that neither of them had ever gotten to know. The one after a year Cora still dreamt about. The only person that Cora had ever truly loved.

From the moment that she discovered that she was carrying Regina she had began forming a powerful bond with her little princess. This bond stretched on up until she was taken from her arms by the Dark One. She had no such bond with her new daughter. Cora saw her as more of a replacement than an heir to her throne. She was the replacement of an older sister that would have been the perfect princess and then queen. This child would never be that. She hadn't the charisma that Regina had. From the moment Cora had held Regina in her arms for the first time the newborn had stolen her breath away with immense beauty and a personality that was larger than life. Cora of course expected the same from this child but was disappointed when she did not get it. She wasn't as spoiled and demanding as Regina had been so, that was a bonus. But Cora would have put up with all of it just to raise her little princess.

She sighed as she brushed some of the red curls away from the baby's face. While Regina took after their father with her dark exotic features, Cora's newest daughter took after Cora. Well Cora's mother rather. She had fairer skin and soft red hair. She was very cute with large bright blue eyes and a gentle face but for some reason she couldn't shine as brightly as her sister. No matter what, this little girl would always live in the shadow of her long lost sister Regina.

Cora often still worried about Regina. She couldn't let go. She always assumed the worst. Perhaps that the Dark One had killed the child or used her for a spell. Sometimes she even concluded that the Dark One had probably traded her away in another deal. That had to be the case. The Dark One was evil and soulless. She had no use for a baby. Regina's fate was sealed. As soon as she left with the Dark One, she was lost to Cora forever. Cora could never change that. There was no going back.

Cora believed that every difficult decision she made was for a reason and she had never felt remorse or guilt for any of her actions but this time was different. Guilt and remorse was all she felt. She regretted making the deal but she did not regret becoming Queen. She just wished that she could have gotten out of the deal. She should have fought harder. If she had then Regina would be in that crib and all would be as it should be.

But what's done is done. She has to deal with what she's been dealt and try to raise this new child into the Princess that Regina would have been.

She caught a glimpse of gray and black in middle of the room out of her peripheral. That snapped her out of her thoughts. She tore her gaze from her daughter and looked over towards the door of the nursery. The Dark One stood there in an all leather outfit, her hair back in that infamous bun and her arms behind her back. There was a sinister smirk on her red painted lips as she observed the Queen with a curious tilt of her head. Cora let out an irritated huff as she turned to face the other sorceress directly. Sure, the Dark One was powerful but she did not fear her and she will not tolerate disrespect. She was trying to have a quiet evening with her new child and this witch disturbed her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Dark One. She was not in the mood for this.

"Hello Cora." The Dark One said in mock politeness with a dip of her head.

Cora furrowed her brows at the visit. She was not exactly sure what this dark being wanted from her since she's already paid up. The Dark Swan has already taken everything from her.

"Dark One." Cora said coldly, raising her chin high, like the queen she was.

The Dark One chuckled. It was a cold, humorless sound and it made the hair stand up on the back of Cora's neck but Cora refused to show any fear. Fear was weakness. "I see you've already replaced our dear Regina." Dark Swan noted with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Cora couldn't figure out why that was though. Why would she care? "The crib isn't even cold from her absence and you've already put a new child in her place. What bothers me is that you have a christening for this new child on her first birthday."

"My Regina is dead!" Cora snapped. She felt sudden fury filling her chest. How dare she speak of the lost princess and judge Cora as a mother while she was the very reason that Cora no longer had her daughter. She knew that it was Regina's birthday but she was trying to forget. "Just a distant memory." She whispered more to herself.

"Is she now?" The Dark One looked highly amused at that notion. She raised an eyebrow and waited for Cora's response.

"Yes." Cora hissed. She was displeased with the Dark One's taunting her. The loss of a child is not something to be made fun of. "You know this!"

The Dark Swan chuckled. This one a bit more humorous as if what Cora had said was utterly ridiculous. "Do you truly believe the lies you tell yourself, your majesty? Your child lives and she's healthy and beautiful and happy." She picked at invisible lint on her black leather jacket. "But that doesn't matter now, does it? Because you've already told everyone that she passed away suddenly in her cradle."

Cora's mouth hung open. "Regina lives?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her precious little girl lived. She hadn't lost her and there was still hope.

"Yep." The sorceress said simply. She said nothing else but instead glanced around the room which would have been Regina's nursery. She hummed then turned back to Cora. Cora stared at the Dark One for a moment. It was difficult to read her. She could be lying just to get a rise out of her. Cora wouldn't fall for that.

"I don't believe you." Cora said defiantly. The Dark One is known to lie. They like to manipulate people. For all she knows, the Dark Swan could have wanted to strike up another deal for her other child. "Why would you keep her alive?"

The Dark One shrugged. "Why would I kill her? She is an innocent child. It's not her fault that her mother was a selfish, power hungry, bitch."

Cora growled. The constant disrespect infuriated her. "You will watch your tongue!"

"Or what, your majesty?" The Dark One asked taking a menacing step towards her. "You can't do anything to me but do remember that I have your daughter."

Although catching on to the threat that the Dark One could kill her child at any time, the queen stood her ground though. "I want to see her!" She demanded, ignoring the threat. If the Dark One was going to kill the child, she would have done so already.

The Dark One's lips curled up into a smirk. "Is that how we ask for things?" She spoke in a tone that one would use for a bratty child.

Cora sighed and pushed her anger down. She wanted to see Regina. She needed to know if she truly lived and if that meant that she had to play nice with the Dark One then so be it. "I wish to see my daughter. I just want to know her fate." She said more calmly. She rolled her eyes when the Dark One cupped a hand behind her ear and leaned in, waiting. "Please." She huffed.

The Dark One chuckled. "Regina hates saying 'please' as well. I think it's a royal thing." With a flare of her hand a silver hand mirror appeared in it. She checked herself in it then held it out to Cora. "Take a look."

The Queen stormed over to her, her red regal gown sweeping across the marble floor. She snatched the mirror out of the Dark One's hand and held it to her face. She looked at her own reflection for a moment. She didn't know what she was going to see. It could have been her child in a dungeon all alone or any other horrible fate but she needed to know. If she didn't, it would haunt her for the rest of her life. She just needed to see her little girl. Already knowing what to do, she composed herself and waved a hand over the mirror. It rippled for a moment before giving way to a red swirling light. It settled and an image came into view. It was a little girl sleeping in what appeared to be a grand white cradle that rivaled her other daughter's in opulence. She looked so peaceful asleep under her little pink blanket and her little stuffed toy in her arms. She looked comfortable and unlike anyone had ever hurt her. She was so beautiful. Those long eyelashes remained and that smooth caramel skin. Her hair was much longer but kept its thick curls. Cora was in awe at how beautiful her daughter had become.

Cora's heart squeezed. Her daughter was alive. Regina looked healthy and happy like the Dark One had said. She was just as gorgeous as Cora had expected she'd be. Her heart shattered then. She shouldn't be watching her little girl through a mirror. She should be home with her, in her arms. Cora should be raising her to be an incredible queen. She shouldn't be with the Dark One learning her wicked ways.

"I want her back!" Cora demanded. The Dark One raised her brows in surprise and leaned back slightly at the outburst. They both looked over to find the baby still asleep. They were surprised that they hadn't woken her.

"Well, at least she's a good sleeper. More than I can say for Regina." The Dark One said with a shrug. "And that's no can do. A deals, a deal, Cora."

The queen was fuming then. Anger rising inside of her like an uncontrollable fire. She was shaking and her skin was turning red. She wanted her daughter back. She deserved her back. She _will_ get her back. Regina needs her mother. "She is mine!"

"And what would you tell your kingdom?" The Dark One asked curiously. She wanted to know how Cora was going to explain the miraculous return of her long dead daughter.

"That's what magic is for. I can make them all forget it." Cora growled. "That is not your concern though."

The Dark One nodded. "Right. Deception. That's what you're good at." She noted sarcastically. "Listen. Your child is mine now. We made a deal. You sold her for power. I can't simply go back on a deal. What kind of businesswoman would I be if I did?"

Cora crossed her arms and glared at the woman before her. She was not going to give up. Not ever. "You are cold and cruel." She bit out.

"So are you. Don't forget you're the one who sold her." The Dark One reminded her. Cora saw something akin to anger flit across the Dark One's eyes. She was confused by it but her own anger was too strong to even try and analyze it.

Cora growled in frustration and looked back down at the image of the sleeping baby in the mirror. Now that she knew that Regina was alive it changed everything. She looked up at the sorceress with hatred burning in her eyes. She's pretty sure that she had never despised anyone as much as she hated the Dark Swan. "You're going to pay for this." She growled.

The Dark One raised an amused brow and laughed out. "Actually no, I won't. You're the one paying. In all honesty Regina won out in this deal." She said coldly. Then before Cora could say anything more, she was whisked away in her signature cloud of gray smoke, taking the mirror with her.

Cora turned away from the place the Dark One had just been standing. She looked down at her hand where the mirror had just been. Then it hit her. Her daughter was still alive. She was with the Dark One. She knew where she was.

The woman's lips pressed into a tight line then and her eyes narrowed as well. Regina being alive is promising. She could get her. She could have her. She could have both of her girls together. She was going to get her daughter back and make the Dark One pay for taking her away from her.

She knew that the Dark One had precautions of keeping her out of her dark castle. That's just how the Dark One plays but once Regina grew it would be harder to keep her inside. Cora just had to be patient. Her daughter could be hers again and all will be right in the kingdom and in her life.

She was going to make the Dark One suffer and Regina was going to rule that kingdom if it was the last thing she did.

She strolled back to the crib where her sleeping newborn laid. It was amazing that she had slept through all of that. She managed a small smile. "Don't you fret, Zelena. Mommy is going to get your sister back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> There will be more time jumps just to kick this story into gear.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the patience and for sticking around.  
> Time jump. not that far along but I should give y'all a head up just in case.

 

Chapter Six

_Four years later_

The Dark One settled into her large, black, overstuffed armchair that was crafted from the smoothest of suede. The black ink covered quill swept over the parchment within the large leather book that held most of Dark Swan's tales of her journeys, magical findings, and spells. This book held important documentation and she protected it with everything because in the wrong hands it could be dangerous. That is why it stayed well hidden until it was time to record in it.

She hadn't recorded in it in a very long time given that she had been busy. Between traveling and Regina... time had been scarce. Raising a small child was quite time-consuming. She hadn't even had the time to keep an eye on Alexander. Her sources were informing her that he was no closer to finding the missing key to time travel though. She needed to have a chat with Maleficent. The man was quite young to be a scientist anyway... especially one of such greatness but they shall see. She was in no rush. She had waited this long. What's another few years? She could stand it as long as she knew that it would happen. She had learned not to rush things in order to avoid mistakes so, she will leave the young man to his work. She wouldn't interfere. Besides she was still quite busy.

A high pitched scream echoed throughout the hallway and ripped through the library. Dark Swan looked up and furrowed her brow. That sounded an awful lot like Regina. The sound made her feel uneasy and she felt a bit of panic at the thought of her little girl getting hurt. She set her book down on the table beside her and began to stand so that she could go investigate but a little squeal that turned into a giggle stopped her.

"No, the dragon got me!" She heard the now five-year-old scream. "Slay him, Ruby!"

A small smirk pulled at the corner of her red painted lips and she sighed in relief. The little girl was safe. She was only playing.

The princess had quite the imagination and whenever they played Ruby, Daniel and Regina would go on magnificent adventures from Atlantica with the mermaids to wicked witches' lairs. Her favorite lately were dragons. She was obsessed with the beasts and so was Daniel. He liked playing the Dragon so he could chase Regina all over the castle. The adults in the castle knew that there was more to it than that. Daniel just liked chasing after Regina.

Stella was more than pleased that her son had taken interest in his friend, Granny was indifferent but the Dark One was displeased. She liked Daniel, she did. He was always polite to her even though he feared her just a bit but she really did not like the idea of him falling in love with Regina. In fact, she never felt comfortable with the idea of suitors asking for Regina's hand.

She wouldn't interfere though. Regina never seemed bothered by the little boy. In fact, she always seemed oblivious to or completely disinterested in his blushing and doe eyes. To her, Daniel was not a potential husband. They were five. He was a friend and that was it.

The day would come though just not yet. She was still her little girl even though she was growing so fast.

Regina had become even busier and even more demanding over time. She was everywhere, wanting to do everything at once.

She had also become even more intelligent and bold. She was fearless and challenged just about anyone, including the dark swan. While most shook with fear in the Dark One's presence, Regina never did. If Regina wanted Dark Swan's attention she would barge into her study or her chambers and demand to be cuddled or spoken to. Dark Swan would, of course, give in because she could never say no to her little princess and if anything, it amused her.

And that little smile could get Regina anything she desired.

The little girl was becoming more and more beautiful as the years went on. She also knew how to use it to her advantage already. Poor little Daniel had fallen victim to Regina's charms on more than one occasion. The little boy has gotten into trouble a few times due to his little brunette friend and her big brown eyes.

Dark Swan had fallen victim to Regina's cuteness as well. All Regina had to do was poke out her bottom lip and bat her long eyelashes at her and the Dark One would give her the world if she so wished it. It was both amusing and terrifying. The Dark One was supposed to be the one doing the manipulating not the other way around. But that's the way things were. This was Regina's world and they were all just living in it. She was fine with that though. She liked it and appreciated the company of the little girl. She would never complain.

With a small smile to herself at the thought of her young charge, the Dark One returned the large book to her lap and resumed her writing. The scratching of the quill against the parchment was the only sound inside of the library as the children quieted down. The floating lanterns above her illuminated the small space, surrounding her just enough so that she could see. Her time within the library was usually spent alone and she appreciated the peace and quiet but she also didn't mind the cheerful sound of the giggly squealing children. It was a nice contrast to the lonely silence she had been stuck in before.

The dark eerie castle has never felt so alive.

She worked busily recording her latest thoughts and memories. She remembered everything. That was the curse of the dark one. She knew that it would be a gift to any human to never forget but she on the other hand disagreed. It was an awful thing to store every memory especially when you will outlive everyone you've ever known. People come and go in the blink of an eye. In reality, the time she's had Regina felt like a few hours to her. This certainly is not enough time. There will never be enough time for someone who has all of the time in the world. It's a strange thing but true.

Time is nice to have when you have something to do with it. It's a not so nice thing when you spend most of it missing someone. Regina had helped her with this. Her presence alone had chased away some of the darkness and the demons that linger and torture her mind every waking moment. Her little piece of light, her ray of sunlight in the darkest of nights.

She managed to finish a page and begin another one when she suddenly heard the 'tap, tap, tap' of little shoes as someone ran across the marble floor of the library. The Dark One smirked a bit but said nothing. Instead, she remained focused on her task or pretended to be focused. She listened out for the little brunette though. She heard the shoes grow closer as the little child called herself sneaking up on her. No one could sneak up on the dark one but she liked to humor the child and let her think that she could. The sound stopped as the five-year-old came up behind the armchair.

Dark Swan didn't react, however. Instead, she sat completely still pretending to be oblivious to her young predator. She heard a little giggle which made her smirk grow then there was complete silence.

"Roar!" The tiny voice screamed as Regina popped out from the side of the chair. Dark Swan looked up and feigned a believable look of surprise. Regina's eyes were twinkling with mischief as she held up her tiny hands like paws and her fingers were curled over like claws. Her little nose was wrinkled and her baby teeth were bared.

"Hello, little beastie." Dark Swan greeted in amusement. Regina giggled and her cheeks colored a soft pink. The Dark One watched as the little beast slowly transformed back into her little princess.

"I found you!" The little girl squealed then burst into a fit of giggles. Dark Swan chuckled and shut her book.

"Is that so?" She asked as she eyed the little child who was standing before her in a cute orange dress embroidered with brown and red leaves that matched the incoming fall perfectly. Her hair was done in its signature pigtails with cute yellow bows. "I was unaware that I was missing."

Regina giggled and placed her hands on the arm of the chair. "I was playing with Ruby and Daniel then I felt you. It led me here."

Dark Swan furrowed her brow. Regina was only five. Still almost a toddler so her vocabulary was limited and in turn, she had a hard time expressing herself. She set the quill back into the ink on the little table beside her then turned to the little girl that was looking up at her. "What do you mean, little Princess?"

Regina wrinkled her nose. "I could feel you." She said seriously. Her little face pinched for a moment as if she herself was trying to understand it. "My heart." She said and placed her hand right above her heart. "It made me come here."

Dark Swan didn't know what to make of that. It was an odd thing but she understood what the little brunette was trying to say. She felt her and was drawn to her. Despite the statement making sense, nothing else did. For one thing; how was that even possible? One cannot feel another's heart. Also, it cannot lead one to another. The child must have been mistaken. It was probably their magic counteracting each other and she didn't want to confuse her so, instead, she went for, "That so?"

"Yes." Said the child.

The Dark One had never heard anything like it. "Huh..." She said as she sat back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. She knew that Regina would present magical abilities. Her mother was magical so it was only a matter of time before Regina's powers began showing itself. "Interesting."

"Interesting indeed." Regina agreed. She rounded the chair.

Dark Swan chuckled softly at the comment. "What?"

"It is quite interesting," Regina explained. She stood in front of her and smiled. The Dark One smirked. Regina certainly needed to be spending less time with Granny and more time with Ruby and Daniel. She was beginning to sound like a little elderly woman. "You have been gone for a very long time." The little girl said as she placed her hand on Dark Swan's leather-clad knee. She tilted her head. "Where did you go?"

Dark Swan stared at Regina for a moment. How does this child always mesmerize and fascinate her? She was just getting used to being missed and cared for. She found that she liked it but Regina still managed to surprise her that way. "I had business that needed tending."

At that moment Regina's eyes grew two sizes and her lip poked out. "Why? Why can't you just stay here with me?"

The Dark One sighed. Regina appeared to be quite upset if the crease in her brow and the way her mouth was poked out was any indication. "What's wrong, Regina?" She asked. Regina used her other hand to reach up and begin playing with her pigtail. She looked down into the sorceress' lap avoiding her eyes. Dark Swan had no idea what was going on in the small child's mind but she seemed distressed. She needed to know why so she could fix it. She hooked her finger under the girl's small chin and lifted until those chocolate eyes met her own.

Those big chocolate eyes held so much wisdom and clarity for someone so young. There was also so much sweetness and innocence there. Not for the first time, the dark one wondered what this little dark-haired angel would have been like had she not grown in her care. She knew that Regina would not have become the beautiful expressive young lady she was already. She would have ended up shallow or broken. Cora would have ripped all of the purity out of her and created a monster. The idea of a Regina that was not her Regina was painful and she didn't like to think about it.

She could only imagine what kind of hell Regina's sister was going through.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Dark Swan pressed. "Is everyone good to you when I'm away?" She asked the question in a bit of a whisper. The idea that someone could hurt her little one while she was gone infuriated her.

"Stop," Regina said softly. "Don't get mad. I'm sorry."

The anger dissipated and gave away to sympathy and an overwhelming need to soothe the little girl. "I'm not angry at you."

Regina was still frowning. "I don't like it when you're angry. It hurts me."

"Where does it hurt you?" She asked gently. Regina placed a hand on her chest again.

"It feels like I can't breathe."

Regina once again was insinuating that she could feel her emotions. Her mind kept going to this being the child's gift and it being an indication of light magic but at the same time, it was odd that she could feel her so deeply though. She knew exactly who to ask about this."I will try not to get angry around you, alright?"

Regina nodded. "Okay."

Dark Swan nodded in return. "My love?" She asked gently and Regina looked up at her. "Is everyone good to you here?"

Regina furrowed her brow at the question as if it confused her. "Yes. Why?" Was her answer.

The Dark One shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not always here to protect you and I need to know that you are safe."

Regina smiled then. "Stay here and take care of me then."

The Dark One frowned that time. She would have liked that but her life and very survival depended on her not being sedentary. She needed to be on the move constantly and she needed to stay busy or she would get bored and boredom for a Dark One meant trouble. "We'll see."

Regina wrinkled her nose at that and shook her head. She stepped away and her hand fell away from Dark Swan's knee. The Dark One watched almost helplessly as Regina fidgeted and appeared to be retreating into herself as she does when she's upset or wants to say something that she knows will earn her time in the little wooden chair in the kitchen facing the corner.

"Speak your mind, Regina." The Dark One prompted. "You know how I appreciate it when you do."

Which was true. She did. She didn't punish Regina for being outspoken as Granny often did. She appreciated that her little girl was outspoken and bold. She was not going to take that away from her.

Regina looked into her eyes as if searching for how much she should say. She then nodded her head and stepped closer, placing her hand back on the bigger person's knee. "You are not telling the truth. I felt it."

The Dark One smirked. Not another soul in any of the realms would even dare to call her a liar. They feared her too much but not Regina. Never Regina. "You're right." Regina huffed then and stepped away. Dark Swan had a hard time not laughing at her little attitude. "Regina, no. Come here, Love."

Regina stopped and looked up at her. She looked so frustrated. "Why can't you stay?" She asked quietly.

Dark Swan shrugged. "It's in my nature. I can't stay in one place for too long. If I could, I would... only for you."

Regina smiled a little and her head cocked to the side curiously. "You would?"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." She confirmed.

Regina's eyes lit up and her smile grew. Before the Dark One could react, Regina began climbing up into her lap. She barely had time to move the book before the girl was settling into her lap. She smoothed down her dress with the help of the dark swan then smiled up at her older friend.

"I miss you so much when you leave," Regina admitted. "I don't like it when you are away."

Dark Swan felt a bit of guilt at that confession. "I'm sorry."

"Granny says you must not be bothered by it."

She stared at the little girl then. She looked ashamed for expressing her feelings so freely. She and Granny needed to have a talk about what she's saying to her. She reached up and brushed some of Regina's bangs out of her eyes. "If you ever miss me, summon me."

"Huh?" Regina's face was twisted with confusion.

The Dark One almost laughed. "Summon me. It's like calling out to me." She shrugged. "If you are missing me find a mirror or even go to one of our favorite places... like here and call my name. Be clear and think of me and I will come to you, wherever you are."

Regina frowned. "How?"

"Magic." Was all she replied. "No matter where you are or what time of day or night, I will come to you." She would never make a promise like that to another living soul. Only Regina got that privilege.

Regina nodded. She trusted her wholeheartedly so she accepted it. "Okay."

Dark Swan smirked. "Okay..." there was a small pause before she asked, "Feel better?"

Regina scrunched her face then let out a soft huff. "No." She pouted.

Dark Swan began rubbing circles on the child's back. "Why?"

"I want you to stay with me... always. Like Granny does but I understand that you can't."

Dark Swan nodded in understanding. "Do me a favor, love. Close your eyes for me, okay?"

That seemed to pique Regina's interest. She looked up and gazed at her from beneath her long eyelashes. She batted them a few times. "Why?"

Dark Swan raised a brow. "Close your eyes and you will find out."

Regina gave her a subtle side glance and poked out her bottom lip. Dark Swan reached up and used her fingers to shut the child's eyes. Regina giggled and squeezed them tight. "Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"No peeking." The Dark One said. Regina lifted her little hands and covered her eyes. She couldn't stop giggling and it was too adorable.

With a flick of her wrist, Dark Swan summoned a plume of silver smoke to the little girl's lap. When it cleared, it left behind a medium-sized, rectangular, white box tied with a blue bow. Regina was going to love this. She was growing up so quickly and it was time that they treated her like a big girl.

Regina squealed happily when she felt the box in her lap. She had no idea what it was but she felt so excited. Every time she played with the Dark One she always showed her interesting things and gave her amazing gifts. She was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"Keep them closed, Regina." She was told.

Regina giggled some more. "May I please see it, Dark Swan?" She asked sweetly.

"Have you been my good girl while I was away?" Dark Swan asked.

Regina nodded. "Oh yes, I've been very good."

"If I ask Granny, will she agree?"

Regina gave her a big nod. "Yes!"

She knew that Regina had been good. She's always so well behaved regardless. She was the perfect little princess. So ladylike and had excellent etiquette and manners. Her behavior was never a concern for her. She just liked to tease her.

"Very well, if you say so." Dark Swan drawled eliciting another squeal from the small child that turned into a silly giggle. She reached up and pulled Regina's little hands away, revealing her adorable face. Her eyes were still squeezed shut though. She chuckled at that. Regina was always so obedient. Dark Swan was not going to get used to it though because she knew in a few years she'll be challenging her at any opportunity she got. "Open."

Regina's eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times before opening them fully. When her eyes landed on the box, her eyes widened and she gasped. She looked up at her friend. "What is it?"

Dark Swan laughed. "I don't know. Why don't you open it and see?"

Without further prompting, Regina pulled the end of the blue ribbon until it unraveled. She then went on to lift the lid off the box. The Dark One took the lid from her and set it aside.

The contents inside were covered by a sheer blue paper and Regina carefully touched it. It made a strange scratching sound. She examined it a moment longer, clearly never having seen anything like it since they do not have such things in their world.

Dark Swan had actually obtained this item on her journeys. It was a lovely place with such wonderful things that were intriguing and new. She would love to take Regina there when she's older but for now, she just brought her a piece of it.

She remained silent and observed the child carefully moving the paper aside to reveal her gift. It was a doll dressed in a pink dress that was embroidered to the point of resembling that of a princess. She had dark chocolate curls, a lot like Regina's and a pink ribbon tied into a bow held it back from her face. The porcelain face and hands were both a smooth olive just like Regina's skin. The doll's bright brown eyes stared up at them and a red smile was painted on her lips.

Regina gasped and just stared back at it. For a moment Dark Swan thought that Regina hated the doll and she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach for disappointing her but after a moment, Regina screamed happily and that feeling dissipated and was replaced by excitement once again.

"What do you think?" Dark Swan asked curiously as she watched the little girl take the doll out of the box.

Regina smiled at her new friend as she played with the lace at the bottom of her dress. She looked back up at the Dark One and gave her an even bigger smile. "I love her." She said hugging the doll to her chest, a look of pure joy on her pretty face.

"Good." Dark Swan said pushing a dark pigtail over the child's shoulder. "I told her how sweet you were and she was so excited to meet you. I couldn't say no."

Regina looked back down at the doll. "Well, I think she's sweet, too."

"Good. I just know she's going to take such good care of you, Love." The Dark One said giving Regina's shoulder a squeeze. "She promised to make sure that you never miss me too much when I am away." She will never tell the child that she enchanted the doll to comfort her when she hugged it.

Regina's eyes wandered up to hers again. "Alright." She said with a nod.

"Have I done well?" The Dark One asked. Regina nodded in the affirmative.

"You did. I love my dollie."

Dark Swan chuckled. "Good."

Regina shifted and the box fell to the floor. She then angled herself and threw herself against her older friend. Her little arms came around her neck and she pressed her nose to the crook of her neck. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Dark Swan was startled by the sudden act of affection but after a moment she placed a hand on the little girl's back. She felt a kiss pressed to her cheek and her eyes widened for a moment as it jolted her black heart. She let Regina sit there for as long as she pleased. Her own eyes fluttered closed.

"Any time, little girl." She whispered back.

She knew that it would be difficult to leave her this time. That she was certain of.

* * *

Regina hopped onto her bed with a giggle. Stella chuckled as she ushered the child under the blankets. Regina smiled as she slid down her bed and the woman began tucking her in underneath her dark lavender quilt. She had an eventful day. The Dark One had returned to her after being away for weeks and they spent the entire day together. She was happy about that but the downside was that she knew that she would leave again.

She always leaves.

Regina always disliked when she was away from her. For some odd reason, she always wanted Dark Swan near. It was like she needed to see her at all times.

The little girl loved Granny and Stella. They took very good care of her but she still missed her dark friend deeply. At her young age, she was beginning to understand how difficult it was to be away from the person you love the most for extended periods of time. There was always a tugging in her chest or a painful squeeze when they were apart. Granny told her it was gas but Regina knew better. She knew that it was something else and it certainly was not the beans.

She didn't know what it was though. She hoped she would figure it out someday.

"Good night, Regina. My little beauty." Stella said softly. "You are the fairest of them all."

Regina giggled and hid her face in her hands. She always felt shy whenever someone spoke of her looks. She often heard how beautiful she was and everyone wanted to pinch her all of the time or cuddle her. She didn't particularly mind the attention but it still made her blush.

She removed her hands. "You are the fairest, Stella. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you are..." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You may share that title with the Dark Swan though."

One of Stella's eyebrows rose slowly. "That so?"

Regina hummed as she nodded. "I hope I am half as beautiful as the two of you when I get older."

Stella was intrigued by that statement. Dark Swan is the Dark One. Even though she is breathtakingly beautiful, no one is focused on that. Her beauty is often clouded by her darkness. Leave it to Regina to see beyond all of that. "You will be so much more beautiful than any lady in the land, Regina. Your beauty is unmatched."

Regina wrinkled her nose. She didn't know if she believed that. Being the most beautiful in the land seemed like a lot of pressure. She didn't know if she wanted that. "Seems like a lot of work."

Stella laughed. "How so?"

Regina shrugged. "It just does."

Stella laughed again with a shake of her head. "Regina, you are really something special. You are everything I wish my daughter would be."

Regina smiled then. Stella never had another child. In fact, Daniel was her one and only. As far as Regina knew, Daniel's father wasn't in the picture and Stella was not wed nor courting so, it seemed that Daniel wouldn't have any more siblings. "Can I be your daughter?"

"I already feel that you are, my sweet," Stella whispered causing the child to giggle.

"Are you my Momma?" Regina asked curiously. "I've never had one. I've only had a granny and Dark Swan... is my... well, best friend. I always see Daniel with you and I wonder what it is like."

"I would love to be your mother, Regina. But let's just see how Granny and the Dark One feel about that. They seem to wish you to live your life a certain way and I don't want to confuse you."

Regina nodded. She knew that they would agree. Regina shared a special bond with Stella. She was everything that Regina thought a mother would be. She was kind and gentle. She always smelled sweet and she loved to cuddle. She made Regina feel special and loved. Regina loved Stella with all of her heart and she knew that the woman felt the same.

Not having a mother never bothered her before but recently she started longing for a mother's touch. Stella gave it to her but she felt that it would be better with the 'mother' title. "Alright."

Regina sat up messing up Stella's hard work of tucking her in. The woman didn't mind because Regina crashed into her for a hug. She could hear the woman chuckle as Regina snuggled closer to her chest. Stella's arm came around her back and the other hand rested on her cheek and pushed the hair from her face. Regina always felt safe in her arms or Granny's but not as safe as she felt with the Dark One.

Stella hummed and gave Regina a squeeze. Regina could feel the love that Stella felt for her. The only way she could describe the emotions her caregiver was feeling was a burst of soft pinks and purples. It felt soft like sheep or laying on the grass in summer. It was a delightful feeling and Regina just bathed in it for a moment, feeling the same exact colors for the woman who had loved her since she was a baby.

Regina pulled away eventually and looked up at Stella. "I love you, Stella."

The woman's soft eyes were smiling at her. She chuckled. "I love you, too, little bear. Now off to bed with you." She said the last part in a joking tone making Regina giggle.

She laid back again and Stella redid the task of tucking her in. She adjusted the doll so that it was tucked under the child's arm.

"That is a very good likeness." She said admiring how much the doll looked like her young mistress. "What a lovely doll."

Regina smiled. "Dark Swan gave her to me."

"That's nice of her," Stella said brightly.

Regina hummed and rolled her eyes. "I'd rather her stay with me."

Stella's face became sympathetic. "I know, Lovely." She reached down tapped the child's nose with her finger. "The Dark One is a very busy woman."

"She said that she can't sit still," Regina said with a wrinkle of her nose. "I don't know what that means. If I can be still when you or Granny ask then, why can't she?"

Stella laughed then. That made Regina scowl. The woman cleared her throat. "Some people cannot stay in one place. That's the way they are. A being like her who is immortal and so powerful cannot be still. It's not in their nature. They've lived for so long that daily life is boring to them so, they have to go do and she is always so busy." She sighed and stroked Regina's cheek with her knuckles. "She's trying though. I can tell. For you. The only reason she comes back so often is to see you. We've never seen her around so much before you came along. You are what's tethering her to this life. That is a powerful thing, Regina." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "You are special to her. You'll never know, one day she will realize that she cannot stand to be away from you for too long. Maybe she'll become like Granny and me."

Regina giggled. That was a funny thought. The Dark One making her snacks and kissing her boo-boos. "Maybe..." She shrugged.

Stella nodded. "Well, for now, she always comes back and brings you lovely gifts. That's something." She lowered her voice again and held Regina's eyes. "And no matter what you will always have me and Granny."

Regina smiled and nodded. "I know and you will always have me."

Stella chuckled. "Good because I have no idea what I would do without you."

Regina's smile turned into a grin. "Good."

"Oh." Stella breathed out into a laugh. "My, my, Regina!"

The little girl giggled then began to settle down as she was beginning to feel tired. The excitement of having her best friend home was finally catching up to her.

"Ready for sleep?" Stella asked. Regina's eyes were feeling heavy. She nodded. "Well then off to dreamland you go, little bear."

Regina smiled at the woman that in turn caused Stella to smile as well. She tucked some hair behind Regina's ear and began singing softly. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, yet I know its true, that visions are seldom all they seem..." The child smiled instantly at her caregiver's lovely voice. The woman's voice reminded Regina of the most beautiful of birds. She hoped when she was older she sounded like her. "...but if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream..."

Regina's eyes were beginning to grow heavier as the woman continued singing and she felt herself drifting off.

"Is she asleep?" A voice suddenly asked in the soft light of the room causing Regina's eyes to spring open and Stella to stop singing instantly.

Regina and Stella looked over to find Dark Swan leaned up against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest and her intense eyes locked on Regina's causing the little girl to smile.

"Hello Dark One," Regina said happily.

The dark being smirked. "Hello, beautiful." She looked at the other woman. "I'll take it from here."

Stella who had been quiet during the exchange finally spoke up. "Are you sure? It is really no problem."

"Yes." Dark Swan said abruptly. She wanted to put Regina to sleep. That was one of her favorite parts of her day. "Go tend to your son. Regina is in good hands."

"Indeed." Regina agreed. "Dark Swan tells good stories."

"Oh." Stella sounded absolutely rejected. Dark Swan couldn't care less. She needed to know her place. Regina belonged to the Dark Swan and the woman seemed to be forgetting that. She was grateful that she cared for the child when she was away but when she returned she needed to learn to keep her distance.

Regina was completely oblivious to the awkwardness because Dark Swan hid the emotions that she clearly knew were resentment and jealousy. The child clearly thought the adults were just having a discussion.

Stella nodded and leaned over to Regina. She kissed her forehead and then her nose making the child giggle. "Sleep well, Sweetheart." She whispered with a small smile.

"Good night, Stella," Regina whispered back. The woman stood from the bed then. She gave Regina a smile then began leaving the room.

Dark Swan didn't even glance at the woman as she passed her. "Is there anything I can get you, Dark One?" Stella asked.

Dark Swan shook her head. "That will be all, Stella."

Stella dipped her head. "Good night then." Then just like that, she left the room.

Completely ignoring the woman, Dark Swan kept her eyes on Regina. She looked so adorable and snug, tucked away under layers of blankets with her doll under her arm and her stuffed swan laying on the other side. Regina gave the Dark One a huge smile, pulling a smirk from the older of the two.

"All ready for bed?" She asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes."

Dark Swan sighed and pushed off of the door frame and stepped into the room. She cracked the door.

It was hard to believe that this bedroom was once a nursery. Then again, she couldn't believe that this was that same baby. The one that used to sleep on her chest or scream for her to hold her. Looking at this little girl, she sees how quickly time flies.

She glanced at the wide window on the opposite side of the room. The place where she used to sit and rock the baby to sleep. She looked back at the person that could fit into her arms only a few short years ago. She needed time to slow down just a bit. She needed more time.

She sat on the edge of Regina's bed right beside the child. Regina looked up at her. Her large brown eyes were almost hidden away beneath her long eyelashes. That's something that didn't change about the girl.

"What did you name her?" She asked.

Regina automatically knew who she was speaking of. "Isabella." She answered.

Dark Swan smiled just a bit. "I like that name."

Regina smiled as well. "Thank you. Me too."

Dark One's heart squeezed at the sight of the child's smile as it always does. "Are you ready for your story?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes."

The Dark One shifted so that she was laying beside Regina with her back against the headboard. Regina looked up at her and gave her a grin. The Dark Swan simply shook her head with a fond smile. "What do you want to hear, Love?"

Regina nibbled her lip as she thought. Clearly, she couldn't decide. Dark Swan had told her many stories and she loved all of them. "The Ugly Duckling."

Dark Swan nodded. She half expected that. Ever since she had first told Regina the story when she was smaller, the child loved it and wanted to hear it all of the time. But lately, Regina wanted to hear stories about Princesses who fall in love with princes or other princesses. She was getting older and she's curious about love. Dark Swan thought she was growing up much too fast. She didn't really want her to wonder about falling in love with boys or girls so, she was relieved that the child wanted that particular story.

It was one of her favorites as well. They shared that along with many other things.

"Okay." She said as she relaxed against the headboard. She heard Regina shift and she felt the child's arm come around her waist and her cheek rest against her stomach. To her surprise, she didn't flinch. Anyone else would not be allowed to touch her in such a way.

Only Regina.

"You feel so..." Regina trailed off trying to find the words. "How do you feel?"

Dark Swan chuckled and began rubbing the child's back. "If I had to use a color?"

Regina nodded against her. "Yes."

"Hmm..." Dark Swan hummed as she thought it over. She understood that sometimes Regina saw colors for emotions. For example, she would describe blue for sad or red for angry. "I suppose yellow. Is that how you describe calm or relaxed?"

Regina nodded. "Yes yellow."

The Dark One smirked. "Well, that's it." She couldn't remember the last time she even thought about the color yellow and that was her favorite color at one time.

A completely different time, when she was a completely different person. When she was Emma...

But she wasn't Emma anymore and she didn't have a 'favorite color'.

Regina fell silent as if she was trying to understand or memorize this for later. The little girl sighed and cuddled closer to her side. The doll was smashed between them. "I understand now," Regina mumbled.

"Good. Do you want your story now?"

"Yes please," Regina said sweetly.

The Dark One chuckled. "Very well." She cleared her throat. She heard Regina groan. The girl then moved the doll from between them and handed it to her older friend. The sorceress took the doll from her and placed it on the opposite side of her. Regina sighed and snuggled closer. "Comfortable?"

Regina nodded. "Very much so." She sounded so drowsy and the Dark One knew the child wouldn't make it to the end of the story. She hardly ever did but she was already so sleepy.

"Good. May I begin?"

Regina giggled. "Yes."

Dark Swan nodded with a small smile. "Alright. Once upon a time in a beautiful summer..." She began.

She felt Regina get very still as she listened. She didn't even realize how much she had missed this. Telling stories as a child fell asleep to the sound of her voice. She certainly hadn't felt a peace like this in centuries. She could feel Regina slowly returning feelings to her that she had deemed lost forever. This terrified her but she wouldn't pull away.

She will not reject what Regina makes her feel. It's not fair to the little girl.

She continued the story and Regina managed to make it to the part where the little duckling set off to discover who he was before the Dark One felt the weight increase on her stomach. She smirked to herself and stopped right there. She did better than he did. He never made it that far in that story. Dark Swan was impressed.

She shifted so that she could move Regina without waking her. She laid her down carefully and tucked her doll between her arm and chest. The little girl sighed softly and settled further into the pillow.

The Dark One leaned over the child placing one arm over one side of her little frame. "I know I always tell you how lovely you are but I'm not only talking about the outside. You are growing into a beautiful young lady but that's only part of it. Your loveliness is inside of you as well." She whispered. "I thought my heart was too black to feel anything but anger until I found you. What I feel for you is the closest to love I've ever felt for anyone in a very long time. I always tell you this but I will always protect you and will you never want for anything as long as you live. You are mine, Regina and I always take care of what's mine." She watched as a small smile curled up at the corner of the girl's mouth. She knew that she didn't really hear her but it was nice that the sound of her voice even comforted her in her sleep. "I know I told you I have things to do tomorrow and you probably won't see me but actually I will see you in the morning and I will be here all day." She kissed the girl's forehead. Something that she felt that was new yet familiar. "Now sleep well. I will be here if you need me." She pulled away then.

She began to climb out of the bed and got to her feet. She turned around to find Granny standing in the doorway with a small smile. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Her expression returning to its indifferent state as it does when she's interacting with anyone other than Regina.

"She loves you so much," Granny said eventually.

"Yeah?" Dark Swan asked dryly. The thought made her want to smile though but she just couldn't in the presence of anyone other than Regina.

"She adores you. She dislikes it so when you leave her. She mopes around and worries about you." Granny said. "No child should worry so much."

"Especially about me." The Dark One mumbled to herself. She didn't deserve to have someone as pure and loving as Regina's heart. She didn't deserve the child's love.

If that even was what it was. In her mind she was unlovable. A monster. Regina clearly didn't know any better. She thought the bond they shared was love but the little girl was sadly mistaken. No one can love a Dark One and if they did, it never ended well.

Nothing good comes from having the heart of the Dark One.

"What was that?" Granny asked after a moment.

Dark Swan shook her head. "Nothing." She cleared her throat. "Regina is down."

"By your gentle hand. She never falls asleep as quickly as she does with you."

Dark Swan sighed. "She was tired."

"Stop selling yourself short!" Granny said firmly. "What makes you think that you are undeserving of the love of a five-year-old?"

"Because I am nothing but darkness." The Dark One hissed. "Darkness, evilness, death. That is all I am. Regina is light and purity and all things beauty and if she loves me and gets too close to me, my darkness will eclipse that." She shook her head. "I cannot take that from her. I cannot taint her."

"Showing her love will not taint her," Granny argued.

The Dark One groaned. She pressed her lips into a tight line. "If I bask in her light that would be selfish of me. I am selfish in many ways but I cannot be when it comes to her. I will always put her first."

"And that's what love is," Granny whispered. "Love is putting that one person first."

Dark Swan shook her head. "I can't love. Besides I have to keep her safe."

"That starts here."

"She's safe here. I know what she is doing at all times. There is a protection spell around the land. No one can come here without my permission. Regina and the other children are well-protected, I assure you."

"Emma..." Granny sighed.

The Dark One looked up at her and gave her a sharp look for using her name in opposed to her preferred title. "Don't. This is what is best for her. She will see."

Granny's expression became sympathetic. That just enraged the Dark One. She didn't take well to pity. "You can't believe that."

"I do. Everything I do is for her." She hissed sharply.

"Is it?"

"Yes!"

Granny didn't look convinced. "I'm not too sure about that..."

Dark Swan was furious. She couldn't believe that Granny would even imply that each breath she took wasn't for that child. Regina is the only thing that occupies her mind these days aside from... him. Granny was being unfair and irrational. Keeping her distance was the safest for Regina. It's not about what either of them wanted. It's about what was best.

That's why she only spends small amounts of time with the girl.

She opened her mouth to throw something back but a sound from behind her grabbed her attention. She turned around to see Regina with her eyes squeezed tight and fidgeting under her blankets. She let out a small whine. The Dark One's anger dissipated immediately. She went over to Regina's bed and leaned over slightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she ran her knuckles down the little brunette's olive cheek. She knew that Regina felt her anger. That was what was bothering her. "I will see you in the morning." Regina began to settle down a little and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

She straightened and that was when Granny tried to pick up the conversation. She raised a hand silencing her.

"I am retiring to my chambers. Do not disturb me." She said as calmly as she could as to not upset Regina. "Good night."

"Good night, Emma. This conversation is not over."

Dark Swan just gave Granny a look as she was engulfed in her signature silver smoke transporting herself from the bedroom. She's had enough of Granny for one night.

The older woman shrugged as the sorceress vanished from the room. She was unfazed by her outburst. Granny knew she was right. Regina cared deeply for the Dark One and vice versa. Once Emma accepted that she would understand. She could be loved. Regina's light could save her. It could bring her back from the darkness that she had submerged herself in. Well, if that was what she wanted. She figured that Dark Swan liked the power the darkness gave her. She couldn't blame her for wanting to keep it.

But Regina was persistent and she had so much love to give. She will get what she wants and that is to love and be loved by the person she loved the most...

The great and terrible Dark Swan...

It was only a matter of time...

Granny walked into Regina's room. She turned down the lantern on her bedside table, darkening the room. She then leaned over and kissed the child's cheek. Regina sighed with a small smile making the older woman chuckle.

"Sweet little thing." She whispered. She then headed over to the window and pulled the curtains closed. She took one last glance around the room. Everything appeared to be in order.

She headed for the door but stopped. "I am confident that you two will find each other someday. You will take away her fears of loving you and you will both get what you need. A happy ending."

At that the woman smiled to herself and slipped out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Regina was left alone to dream of a world where she and the dark one spent every day together and went on fantastic adventures. A smile graced the little girl's lips and she fell deeper into her dream, becoming lost in her world.

A world where the person she loved was not afraid to love her back.

* * *

_Two Days later_

It has been four years since Cora had seen her oldest child. She had no idea how Regina was doing or what on earth she had been doing. She worried about her constantly. Discovering Regina's fate was both a blessing and a curse. It was nice to put her mind at ease but it was also driving her mad not knowing what her child was enduring every moment of every day.

It irked her greatly that her little girl was being raised by none other than the Dark Swan. That woman was not exactly trustworthy and she was almost positive that she was not teaching the child proper values.

When Cora got her little princess back she knew that she would have her work cut out for her as far as grooming her was concerned. She would likely have to start from scratch with something as simple as etiquette because she was positive that her child did not even know how to spell the word.

The thought of her child having an upbringing that was anything other than regal was upsetting for Cora. Regina being the first heir to the throne meant that she should have been prepped to be Queen from birth. This was definitely going to put a damper in the natural order of things but Cora was more than ready to correct whatever wrongs had been made.

She wanted her child back and she planned to do whatever it took to get her. She had ventured to the Dark Manor multiple times but a protection spell kept her from coming too close. Otherwise, she would have waited for Regina to come out then she would have grabbed her. She had yet to see her little girl on any of her visits. Maybe it's not the right time or maybe the Dark One is keeping Regina away. Either way, Cora is growing frustrated. She needs to come up with a plan to have her child and soon.

Coming up with a plan was easier said than done. The Dark Swan was cunning but Cora was smarter. She just had to concentrate. Her anger obstructed her thoughts, but who would she be without her anger? She just needed to give it time. She will come up with something. She was confident in herself.

This time that she ventured to the Dark Manor, her entire world changed. She observed just outside the barrier as the door to the garden opened and a group of four children came rushing out. None of them looked like her daughter and Cora felt instant disappointment but after a moment, a little brunette came skipping out.

The little girl was in an adorable aqua dress and black shoes. Her dark curly hair was held back with a white bow. She was a vision and so lovely. Cora was in awe. From the child's caramel skin to her chocolate eyes, she knew that was her little girl. She was also about five which is exactly how old Regina was.

Cora kept a far enough distance that was a little way off of the Dark One's land as she watched her daughter play with the other children. The girl had such a lovely smile and her laugh was like music. The Queen's heart squeezed painfully and she longed to hold her child or even speak with her.

She needed to hear her voice.

The Queen eventually lost track of how long she had stayed there watching her baby play. She felt herself falling deeply in love with her.

Regina eventually got tired her and wandered off with her doll to sit under a tree. Cora was pleased to find that the tree the child had chosen was the exact one she had been hiding behind.

Cora watched her daughter play for a little while before surveying the area to find there were no adults around. The other children seemed occupied in their little game so, she decided to take the opportunity and began moving closer, using the tree as cover.

As she drew closer, she saw Regina stand and she feared that she was going to run off but instead the little girl looked up at the apple tree she was sitting underneath. She eyed the apples curiously and began to climb the tree. That was the exact moment that Cora decided to step in because she didn't want her to get hurt.

"Hello." She said softly as to not frighten the little one.

Regina's big brown eyes met Cora's then they wandered over her dress and back up to her face. She then smiled and stepped a bit closer to her. "Hello." She said politely. Her voice was so small and high. Absolutely adorable.

Cora smiled wide. "Is your name Regina by any chance?"

The little girl's eyes grew two sizes and she grinned. "Yes but some people call me Gina."

"That is a lovely name," Cora said sweetly. "It means Queen. Are you going to be queen someday?" She asked curiously, just checking if Regina understood her potential and her place in this world.

Regina wrinkled her nose. "I haven't thought of it much." She tilted her head to the side and regarded Cora carefully. "Are you a queen?"

Cora chuckled and nodded. "Indeed, I am!" She said happily. Regina gasped and began bouncing up and down.

"You are so beautiful! I've never met a queen before." Regina said. "Or any royals."

Cora raised her brows. Regina hadn't a clue as to who she was. That annoyed her but she hid it well. "You are a cute little princess though."

Regina made an adorable little face. "Only Dark Swan calls me Princess."

Cora fought back making a face as well at the mention of the Dark One. "Do you mind it?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't." She blushed. "I like when she calls me that."

That horrified Cora. Her daughter's cheeks visibly flushed when she spoke of the Dark One. She was only five and she was already drawn to her in that way. She had to do something quickly. She had to save her daughter. "That's cute." She muttered then glanced around again. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents," Regina said sadly and Cora's heart broke. She wished that she could tell her who she was but she didn't want to scare her off. "I only have a Granny and Stella and Dark Swan."

Cora looked at her daughter with sympathy. "Do you wish you had a Mother and Father?"

Regina nodded sadly and looked down at her shoes. "Yes."

Cora sighed. _What if I told you you had a mother, father and sister, a whole family?_ She didn't dare verbalize that. Not yet. "I'm sorry." She said instead.

Regina bit her lip and surveyed Cora curiously. "Why are you all the way over there? Come closer."

Cora smiled at her daughter being demanding in such a way. "I'd rather not." She couldn't. The spell the Dark Swan put up on the land kept her away. "Maybe you can..." She knew that once the little girl was within her grasp, she would snatch her up and take her home where she could protect her.

"I can't go past the trees," Regina said softly. She began wringing her small hands. "The Dark One asked me to stay close to home. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Cora giggled waving that off. She hid her irritation at the fact that her daughter obeyed the Dark One. "We can speak like this."

Regina nodded. She fell silent as she looked up at the apples again. Cora observed for a moment before looking up as well. She liked apples as well. She knew that her daughter had gotten that from her. "Would you like an apple?"

Regina gasped and nodded at her. "Yes please." She said as she began bouncing up and down with excitement.

Cora smiled. About half of the tree was on her side of the barrier. She reached up and plucked one from a low hanging branch. She examined it to make sure that it was good. Satisfied with it, she then tossed it to the child softly and Regina caught it. She smiled at the fruit in her little hands then she looked up at Cora. "Thank you!" She said happily.

Cora chuckled. "You're welcome, Honey."

Regina looked at the apple then back at Cora. She cocked her head to the side. "What is your name?"

Oh right. She didn't even properly introduce herself. She had gotten so wrapped up in how lovely her Regina turned out to be that she had forgotten. "I am-"

"Regina?" A voice called across the field. They both glanced over to see an older woman peeking out of the door. She hadn't seen them and she appeared to be looking for Regina. This was good for Cora.

"One moment, Granny," Regina called back politely. She turned back to Cora then. "I should go."

Cora agreed since she didn't want to be seen but she hated to see her baby go. "Yes, you should. And we should keep our meeting between us."

Regina furrowed her brow. "How come?"

Cora shrugged. "Until we get to know each other better. Once we become good friends then you can introduce me to your Dark Swan and you can meet my daughter." _Your sister._ She gave Regina a wink.

The child didn't look convinced but she knew that Dark Swan wouldn't be too pleased to find that she had been speaking to strangers. Maybe it was in her best interest to keep this meeting to herself after all. "Alright."

"Farewell, for now, Princess," Cora said with a dip of her head.

Regina smiled and curtsied. "Farewell, your Majesty."

Cora smiled and waved. Regina waved back. She then went off and grabbed her doll. She glanced over her shoulder at the women again before skipping away.

She stopped halfway on her trip over to Granny and looked back again just as Cora began to vanish in a cloud of purple smoke. The child's eyes grew and she looked around to see if anyone else had seen but the other children appeared oblivious. She frowned and began heading towards Granny again. It would be rude to keep her waiting.

She was now very curious about her new friend though. She had magic like Dark Swan. She didn't know many practitioners of magic so this was interesting.

Regina could feel something strange about her though. She could only pick up one emotion from her... sadness. She wanted to know why she was so sad and if she could cheer her up. She hoped the beautiful lady came to see her again so that she could learn more about her.

Regina made her way to the door. Granny gave her a smile and lifted her up into her arms and began carrying her into the castle.

Cora reappeared in her chambers. She hated that she had to leave Regina behind but she was pleased with who her daughter had become. She was beautiful, intelligent and polite. Everything a princess should be.

Meeting her made her long for her even more. She wanted her there with her. Sitting with her or playing with her sister.

But first the Dark One needed to be dealt with. After the Dark Swan is out of the picture, then Cora could have her daughter and the life she deserves...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Dark Swan would be afraid of Regina's fate if she got too close to her because Regina is so young and she doesn't really understand what she is. IDK. *shrug* Anywho... expect more time jumps.


End file.
